Make a Memory
by MMart
Summary: This is a story about Addie and Alex. About their usual work, life, feelings and hopes... if you want to find out that maybe their friendship can be something much more exiting and beautiful, you should read this :
1. Tears and Rain

Tears and rain – James Blunt

How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.

Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

It was a rainy Saturday. Addison Montgomery was going to check on one last patient before taking her car and going home if the hotel room where she was living right now could possibly be called home.

The day had been very long for her and her intern Alex Karev. The first surgery went all wrong. The patient was a 22 year old woman and she and her husband had always wanted a child. Unfortunately the lazer hadn't caught one problem with the lungs of the baby and they couldn't save it. Alex began to blame himself because he was running the labs. Addison tried to explain to him that this wasn't his fault but she got upset too.

It was time to tell to the family the tragic news. Before she went in the room she just stood there for a while watching the happy couple.

Alex's shift had already finished and he was going home. He was in the elevator when he remembered that Addison was probably informing the parents in this moment. He quickly got upstairs and caught her hand just as she walked into the room.

, Do you want me to tell them?" he whispered in her ear.

, No thank you I'll be O.K." but the desperation in her voice couldn't make him believe that she didnt need help.

, I'll tell them" Alex said confidently and waited for her to nod before he walked into the room.

During the time when Alex was explaining to the parents everything Addison couldn't take it and walked out. She didn't know what to do. Her life seemed to be fully destroyed. Her job was to save lives and to make other people happy but today she had the feeling that she had brought on for the destroying of another people worlds. She went to the break room and sat on one bed in the corner. She started to think how hard it was going to be to talk with the parents if Alex hadnt replaced her. She was feeling guilty about the death of the child and that thought was torturing her.

In the mean time Alex left the married couple with their own pain. When he saw that Addison wasn't waiting for him outside he tried to find her. He went to the supply closet on this floor and knocked on the door. When nobody called him he opened it. Addison was lying on one of the beds and was watching the attic. When he walked in she didn't even look to see who was it. She knew that he would come. Alex sat at the bottom of her bed. She turns her look to him and said unexpectedly calm:

,How did it go?"

He didn't answer her immediately. Alex didn't know whether to say the truth or lie. The parents had got very upset.

, They… they reacted like most people to their place would."

He caught her hand.

, Are you ok? We can talk if you want." he suggested softly.

, Hasnt your shift ended?" questioned after some time Addison. He nodded.

,Then go. And thanks for the help. I wouldn't have been able to get on with… with this." She said and pulled off her hand from his warm grip.

, And what are you going to do when your shift ends?" he asked her with concern in his voice that proved her for a hundreth time that the intern wasn't the person he present himself as, rude and arrogant. She smiled at him.

, I'll go to check on Mrs. Lorans and then I'll go home."

, I'll go to check on the patient and then I will update you with the information of the latest labs. We can meet at the entrance of the hospital." He stood up and went out of the room. She followed him with eyes.

He run to check the patient and to make sure that everything is fine.

After Addie was already alone in the room she thought a little more of Alex's sweet actions and the fact that maybe he was that careful only with her.

She went out and started watching the rain and waiting for Alex.

Suddenly she noticed that she had forgotten her cell phone in her office. Addison caught the elevator and saw that Derek was in.

, I heard that you've lost a patient today. I'm sorry." Derek said compassionately.

,Yeah, me too." replied his ex-wife.

, If you want to talk with someone…"

, No thanks." She cut him off and walked out. She didn't want to talk with Derek right now. He made her return to many memories that she needed to cross out of her life and start over.

Addison saw Alex who was waiting for her in the corridor.

,BP is normal, the blood pressure too. Mrs. Lorans is feeling well and this is the most important thing now, right?" He said with smile.

She said ,Thank you, for everything" once more and walked out in the rain. She didnt carry an umbrella and outside was raining downpour. But she didn't care. Addison just wanted to get in her car and go home. Alex followed her.

, Hey, dr. Montgomery, wait!" He shouted after her and followed her. She stopped and looked at him in surprise when he held the umbrella over her.

, Karev stop making such things. I'll have to thank you for a hundreth time today." She laughed but in her voice still held sadness.

When they started to walk Alex was making sure not one rain drop will touch her. After this decision he was absolutely wet after two minutes. They reached the parking and Addison took out her car keys. Alex had forgotten that she was with car and said confused:

, Ok… hm … I'll go now! I have to go home and…"

, Now its your turn. I'll drive you home. Get in."

, No… thanks. I can go home myself."

, No I'll drive you!" Addison said imperatively and smiled to him.


	2. Welcome to my life

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to my life – Simple Plan**

_No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels all right  
__You don't know what it's like  
__To be like me_

_To be hurt  
__To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__Welcome to my life_

**They got in the car.**

**,I'm in hotel ****Grand Hyatt Seattle****. And… where do you live?" She asked.**

**,It is not very far, leave me whenever is move convenient for you." He said after Addison turned on her red car and it sounded Bon Jovi – Always from the CD. She was just going to change it when Alex said.**

**,Bon Jovi is my favorite group."**

**,Mine too. I love them. But Always is too sad and…" She pushed the button and changed it to Bed of rouses.**

**,Ok, it brings the same spirit but let's listen to it. It's one of my favorite."**

**,Oh, I like more Always or It's my life, but Bed of **

**rouses is good too."**

**,So, say something about you. We're colleagues and we know almost nothing about each other."**

**,Ok. So … I'm from a little town near Seattle.**** My birthday is on the 7-th of October, I'm Libra. My favorite color is dark green. In school I always hated maths, I was good at biology and history. Not boasting but I can paint very well… When I was six my mother took me to violin lessons but I gave them up after one year of torture. I can dance well but I never do it in front of people… And I'm allergic to cats if this is important. Is that enough?"**

**,Wow, it was very detailed" She smiled at him. ,I don't know if I can tell so many things about me but… let's try. I was born in New York but when I was seven we moved to Manhattan. I have a younger brother. His name is Jake. He was making me crazy because he always wanted to go everywhere with me, but that is not so important… I'm Libra too. My birthday is on 9-th of October. My favorite color is red. I played on the piano for ten years and I was very good but now I have forgotton many things. And… this is it."**

**,Cool. So… we're near your hotel now so you can drop me off here."**

**At**** the same moment**** they saw one lightning. Addison smiled.**

**,I think that I have to drive you home! If you… don't want to… come in my hotel room and wait until the storm gets away." She said with confusion.**

**Alex thought that this was really strange situation. Addison was his boss and… But he didn't want to leave her alone after this hard day. Outside was a hailstorm.**

**Alex decided to admit.**

**,****,****I ****think that I'll feel awkward… So you have to drive me home." **

**,No. You've nothing to worry about. Come upstairs … … … please!" **

**Her last words sounded like she really wanted him to do it and this made Alex to nod in agreement. **

**He rounded the car so as to hide her under his umbrella again. They walked in to the hotel and than into the elevator. While they were climbing up Alex noticed the sadness on her face.**

**,Are you O.K.?" He asked her with hesitation. Addison didn't answer immediately.**

**,You know … I've never let my job to influence to my moods outside the hospital… Of course I feel bad when I lose a patient but this has never… disturbing my balance. And I've NEVER been afraid to walk into the room and tell the patient about the surgery, no matter what it is! In my whole life I've never let something to ruin me or to reflect on my work… But now I feel like… like nothing that I do make sense. Have you ever felt that way, like you exist only … I really don't know why … You know I'm a strong person… and … " She was moving her look to the elevator's door all the time and doesn't look at Alex even one time, at least not in the eye.**

**He knew that Addison is feeling maybe even ashamed of her acting today which doesn't look like the usual steadiness of the attendings. That was the main difference between them and the interns.**

**,Of course you're strong. Nobody said the opposite." After a small pause he continued. ,We all feel that way. We are doctors. And I think is normal to influence of our job. Calm down. It's all going to be O.K. You're going to be O.K.**

**The elevator stopped. They walked out and Addison unlocked room number 717. She walked in first and than invite her guest inside. Alex walked in and the first thing that he noticed was that everything is in perfect order. Obviously Addison didn't like chaos and her home was looking just like her office. She took his jacket and hung it on the rack. The room was not very big but not small either. In the middle there was a big double bed facing the TV, beside the TV was the wardrobe and beside it the door of the bathroom. At the bottom of the room there was a little bar, one sofa and the door to the balcony.**

**,Make yourself comfortable" She said. , Have a seat somewhere" Alex sat at the sofa.**

**,Do you like something to drink? Soda, vodka, beer, coke… there are many things actually." She propose looking in to the fridge.**

**,Oh… mmm… beer. Thanks. "**

**She passed him the beer, pour glass a wine for herself and sit on the sofa next to him. She thought about how Alex understand her and he that maybe he really knows exactly how she feels. The true was that she didn't know. Maybe she was very strong but not now. She didn't know what to do, she didn't trust almost anybody… but something in Alex made her to answer his questions… She took the remote control. In the moment she pushed the button one lighning lighted up the sky ****and everything went dark.**

**,Oh… That was exactly what I needed! The power to cut off!" Alex heard what she was saying on his right side. When it thundered Addison got a few centimetre closer to him. **

**,Don't worry the electricity will be fine every moment." He tried to calm her down. They doesn't speak a few minutes when Addison said , And for your question before … no, I'm not fine! I'm guilty about the operation today and right now I really feel horrible…" He cut her off.**

**,No you're not guilty! I am! Don't take the guilt on yourself." **

**,No. I am your teacher and my work is to notice this mistakes. I screwed up… I… You're not guilty." When she said the first sentence her voice was shaking and on the last words he could feel fully her desperation.**

**They bought short the distance between themselves at the same time. Alex wanted to comfort her and she just wanted to be closer to him. He hugged her and she placed her head to his shoulder crying.**

**Alex was feeling need to help her, to take care and to be there for her. Addison was feeling relaxed and safe for the first time in long time. The stood hugged in the dark some time and listened to the sound of the hail on the roof. At first Alex was just there and felt her beside him, after that he run his hands through her soft hair and hugged her even warmer. **

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Please post opinions…**_

_**This chapter was corrected by my dear friend Tina (firegirl04). Thank you, Tin4e!**_


	3. Closer to you

**Closer to you – Brandi Carlile**

_My mind wanders through all that I've been hiding from  
__I tried not to let you down  
__Now I wonder if I've been doin' something wrong  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Tomorrow I'll be lying under you  
__With a heart of gold and arms to fall into  
__I know that there might come a day  
__where my life is through  
__But I just want to be closer to you_

**After about 15 minutes Addison pull****ed off a little bit and started whispering.**

"**Sorry. I'm sorry. Really, I just…"**

"**Shhh… Breathe, just breathe. " Alex let her relax her head on his shoulder again. **

**The storm was dancing in the sky.**

"**You know, I think we have emergency lightnings" She said.**

"**O.K. you want me to try to turn it on?"**

"**No! Please stay here!" The said with panic in her voice and squeezed his arm a little bit.**

**After another 10 minutes she started whispering.**

"**All right. You can try if you want to."**

"**Only if you want" He said carefully.**

"**O.K. You have to go outside. Beside the door there is an electricity box, open it… But please be careful! Take my phone, it lights brightly…"**

**He stood up and she let his hand. In this moment she felt alone in the dark. She heard that the door opened.**

"**Alex!" She said unconfidently.**

"**Yeah, Addie! Want me to come?"**

"**No I just thought that I heard something. I'm sorry." Actually she wanted him to come back but when he used her nick name instead of the usual Dr. Montgomery she calmed down. She liked the way he speak it. So softly … She felt like she doesn't in long time ago. But not like when she was married to Derek… She just felt that she want Alex to stay. **

**After a few moments the lamp in the room light up. Alex came in. She was still sitting on the sofa but on her face there was not so much sadness as he expected to see. She smiled at him****. Alex thought that he'd like to see her beautiful smile more often. **

"**I'm sorry if you don't want me to call you Addie… it's just slipped from my mouth… No offend but Addison is very long and…"**

"**No problem. In fact Addison sounds very serious." She cut him off with smile. ,So you turn the lights off. Bravo!" Alex did something between bow and curtsey and it looks very funny. For the first time she noticed how sociable … even artistic and… cute, is her intern.**

"**O****.****K****., ****Add****! ****What****are****we****going****to****do****now****?" ****He smiled.**

"**Hey, we haven't get an agreement about Add. You know, no one ever called me that way." She said.**

"**Cool. That's way I'm going to… or not. If you want it to be Addie…**

"**Call me the way you like it. I'll let this very hard decision to you, Karev" She joked. **

**The storm was still crashing. The lightnings ****and thunders were splitting the black sky with their rumble.**

"**Maybe it's time for me to go." Alex said carefully. ,It's getting late."**

"**No, come on, stay. It's raining downpour out there and…"**

"**I'll stay all the time you need me to stay here." He cut her off softly.**

"**So you'll stay the whole night" She said with smile but in fact she was very nervous about him leaving her alone.**

"**Whatever do you like Dr Montgomery!" He said seriously.**

"**So come and sit here, Alex." And he sit beside her again.**

"**Are you better now?" He said with confusion. He really didn't want her to get upset again.**

"**Definitely…, but if it wasn't you… I don't know how I would… really…"**

"**The important thing Is that now you're O.K." Smiled the young intern.**

"**We're starting work early so let's sleep." She took her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Alex lay on the sofa.**

"**What are you doing?" Addison asked him when she came back in.**

"**Hm… we're gonna sleep so…"**

"**We will sleep on the bed. It's big enough, except if you don't want to sleep on the couch."**

"**I don't care you decide"**

"**I won't let my guests sleeping on the couch." Addison lay on the right side of the bed and than Alex did the same.**

"**You want me to turn the lights off?"**

"**Yeah. Please, Turn it off," The room went dark again.**

"**Good****night****, ****Alex****!"**** She whispered.**

"**Good night!" he wished her.**

**Addison fell asleep almost immediately. She was very tired but she was feeling good and relaxed that there is someone beside her.**

**Alex couldn't fall asleep. After an hour Addie went closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He hugged her and watched her face at the light of the lightnings for a long time.**

_**Thanks fo**__**r the comments (I've red them 15 times ), I'm really happy that you like it. I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise. Sorry about the mistakes (blush)**_

_**Marty**_


	4. Sunday Morning

IV глава

**Sunday Mornin****g – Maroon 5**

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
__S__eal some covers share some skin  
__Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
__You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
__But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
__And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
__That someday it would bring me back to you_

**In the next morning Alex w****oke**** up first****. Addison was still cuddled in him. Without waking her he took his phone from the nightstand. The time was 06:20 am and they were starting work at in 07:00 o'clock. He knew that he have to get on but he just couldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and when she was awake she was Addison who can't fight maybe the worst period in her life.**

**He stood like this another 2 minutes when he started whispering:**

"**Addie… Addie, it's time to get up!"**

**She opened her eyes and when she felt him so closer she pulled off quickly.**

"**Oh****…**** I****'****m****sorry****…**** I…"**

"**Good ****morning****!"**

"**Morning." She responded and blushed a little. **

"**How did you sleep?"**

"**Fine****. ****Thanks****.****" ****In fact this was the first night in months when she was not waking up at least one time.**

"**I'm sorry that I haven't let you sleep more but the time is 06:30…**

"**06:30?!" She lifted up. "Bailey's going to kill you" She said with smile.**

"**Thanks. Really. Very funny." He pretended like he is hurt. , But if she kills me than you'll not going to have an intern so we both will lose of it." He announced. Addie laughed. **

**At 06:50 they were already in the car.**

"**Listen, I am really sorry about the other night. This will never repeat again. We're a good team and… I want our relations to stay professional…" She started. Addison was expecting him to get offend, or even angry, but he just nod.**

"**Whatever do you want." Alex didn't want to be the next intern who have McUnprofessionalReletionshipWithHisBoss. If that depended on him he wanted everything to be just like yesterday, he wanted to be her friend, a friend that she could rely on.**

**They didn't spoke in th****e next 5 minutes maybe they had nothing to say to each other or maybe they were afraid to talk after the final words.**

**When they got off the car they saw Meredith and Derek on the parking. Derek gave Alex a strange look.**

"**Good morning!" said Addison with smile and than added. "I'm happy that I met you, Karev. See you at the hospital." **

**Alex went to get a cup of coffee because he didn't wanted to talk with Meredith. But for bad fortune he met Izzie at the cafeteria.**

"**Hey, where have you been all night, I was worried about you." She asked.**

"**I had a late surgery, than I went to Joe's bar and than I came home. In the morning I wanted to… to have a walk and than I met Ad… Motgomery… Dr Montgomery and she gave**** me a drive." He made up a fast story.**

"**You wanted to have a walk? Alex Karev is going on a walk at 05:00 am?" She said surprised.**

"**I just wo****ke up early." God, he wasn't good liar and he didn't wanted Izzie to know about that. She was always joking that only they aren't in a relationship. She was crushed after the whole Danny and O'Malley thing and he didn't want her to know even for the last night.**

**After an hour Alex was in surgery with Burke and Addison's intern for the day was Izzie.**

**Addie was looking for him all morning and she was afraid that Alex was avoiding her.**

"**Stevens, do you know… where's Karev?"**

"**He is in surgery with Dr Burke." Izzie said ****suspiciously****. "Can I ask you why… are you looking for him?"**

"**Oh, it's nothing important, I just wanted to ask him to… to do something… for me" Addie tried to explain.**

"**I can do it."**

"**What?"**

"**I am your intern today… so I can do whatever do you want Alex to do" She said simply. Addison stared a bit longer into the intern's hazel eyes while Izzie was looking into her boss's ocean blue.**

"**Oh, of course. First you have to go in room 316 and check on Mrs. Fleetwood. Than in room number 320 is Mrs. Lorans see if she had any contractions already. It seems like we have many patients today."**

**While Izzie was leaving Addison's office she started wondering why Montg****omery was looking for him and what the hell was going on with Alex, he was acting very strange today. If she didn't know how much his friend hated genecology she could say that…**

"**Beeeeep" Her pager rang. It was an emergency.**

**After he was done with the surgery, Alex went o****ut to find Addison who was making a c-section of Mrs. Lorans. **

**After a couple of hours Addison paged him but he was examining one child at the clinic. **

**After his shift ended Alex went to the nurses-station and Olivia said that Addison was done for today in the hospital.**

**So he went to Joe's bar and bo****ught a beer when he heard a familiar voice.**

"**Hey"**

"**Hey" He saw Addison who was now standing next to him. He continued watching her while she was staring at her glass. After a few moments she started laughing without any reason.**

"**Are ****you ****Ok****?" ****He****said****with****confusion****. ****Addison began to laugh again and he smiled at her.**

"**How ma****ny glasses of vodka have you drunk?" Alex asked her like he was asking a 5-year old child how much chocolate did he have eaten. **

"**I****don****'****t****… (****laugh****)… ****remember****. ****And this is not vodka! It's gin!" She****said****with****indignation****.**** After that she swallowed the rest of her drink.**

"**Joe****! ****Can ****I ****take ****another ****one****?" ****She****said****laughing****. ****"****You****are****a****very****attractive man****, ****you****know****.****" She****said****to****Alex****. ****He****smiled with confusion.**

"**I think that you shouldn't drink more Dr. Montgomery."**

"**Please****, ****call ****me ****Addison****… ****or****Addie****…**** or Son!" And she started laughing at her own words. Joe seemed amazed, he have never seen her so drunk before.**

"**Don't give her more Joe." Alex interrupted. She looked at him offended.**

"**I am not drunk. And you're not so attractive any longer."**

"**Come on, let's go."**

**She walked outside without even ask where they are going and forgot her jacket. Alex took it. She felt better from the cold wind.**

"**Put it on, it's cold. I don't want you to catch a cold."**

"**Wow, Karev that was sweet!" Alex helped her to get on her jacket.**

"**So… where are we going now?" She asked with reserve.**

"**In ****Meredith****'****s ****house****." ****He****answered****. ****Addison started laughing again.**

"**Do ****not ****joke ****with ****me****!" ****She said after a couple of minutes. "I am not that drunk…"**

"**I****'****m ****not ****kidding****." ****She ****looked ****at ****him ****carefully ****like ****she ****was ****trying ****to ****guess ****if ****he****'****s ****serious****. ****Her smile ****gradually ****faded.**

"**You****'****re ****crazy****! ****This is the last time where I would go when I am sober, but now I'm drunk too."**

"**Relax, it's not so bad there…"**

"**I'm not saying that is bad but that maybe Derek's there. Can****'****t ****we ****just ****go****i n to ****your ****place****…****"**

"**I've moved in her house before a month**** ago."**

"**Perfect****!...****"**

"**Addie****, ****please ****listen ****to ****me****.**** What I'm trying to say is that Derek has a night shift today… I know because I talked to Meredith. Izzie is making dinner tonight and I promised her that I'll be there." He finished, hopefully.**

"**Alex****, ****really****, ****I****just****can****'****t****…**** even you said that I am drunk I can't go there in that condition. You don't know who's going to be there and… you should go. You've promised…"**

"**I ****won****'****t ****go i****f ****you ****don****'****t ****come ****with ****me****… ****I'm tired of listening the other people's problems and…" But Addison was not listening to him. She was wondering if she can do this for Alex.**

"**You're sure that Derek won't be there?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And there won't be many people?"**

"**No."**

"**And that I'm not so drunk?"**

"**No****, you're not." He smiled at her.**

"**Ok… I'll come"**

"**I ****love ****you****" ****he ****announced****. **

"**It seems like you're drunk too."**

"**Yeah."**

**They walked a few minutes without saying anything.**

"**So… here we go."**

"**What****? ****So fast?"**

"**Don't worry everything is going to be fine."**

"**Fine!? But I can't walk on straight line!"**

"**You ****said ****that ****you can ****be for ****a ****couple ****of ****minutes ago****. ****And you said that you'll come." They were already standing in front of the glass door. They saw Izzie, George, Meredith, Christina and Burke.**

"**You said they there won't be so many people." She said with confusion. **

"**I ****didn****'****t ****know ****that****… ****Come****on****." ****And ****he ****touched ****her**** shoulder.**

"**I'm looking horrible…"**

"**No****. ****You look beautiful" He said watching her. Addison smiled at him. **

**They walked in. Everybody was looking at them for a couple of seconds.**

_Thank you for the comments. You're really making me very happy. __I've translated a lot these days and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow ___

_Marty_


	5. Pop! Goes my heart

_**Pop! Goes my heart – Hugh Grant **_

_I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
__But then pop! Goes my heart_  
_I wasn't gonna fall in love again  
__But then pop! Goes my heart  
__And I just can't let you go  
__I can't lose this feeling_

"**Hi! Come on… sit down." Meredith invited them. They sat next to each other.**

**Everybody looked them strange when Burke interrupted.**

"**How are you, Addie? I've heard that you've had a hard operation today.**

"**Ya, I'm fine Preston, thank you." She said with smile and Alex was impressed how good she was acting after so much alcohol. **

"**You're a great cooker" Addison said after half an hour.**

"**Thank you Dr Montgomery." Izzie responded.**

"**Addison… we are out of the hospital… so just Addison." She smiled. Everybody was silent and Addison started feeling uncomfortable.**

"**Alex, can I talk to you…in**** privet?" Izzie asked him. Addison nerviously searched Alex's look. They were staring at each other for a few seconds. His eyes were perfectly calm and that made her feel better. **

"**Sure." He said still looking at Addison.**

**They both stood up and went in****to the kitchen.**

"**You have broth her here!? I thought that you hate her because she is keeping you in genecology! And you're taking her here when…"**

"**Iz let me explain…"**

"**And after all Meredith…"**

"**Izzie calm down! I've just met her at Joe's and you wanted me to come to the dinner. I thought that everyone is inviting someone… Burke is here. It's just not fair, you know, first Derek leaves her for nothing****, than…"**

"**It's not enough that you've broth her here and now what? You're defending her? Poor Meredith she'll freak out if…"**

"**Come on! It's nothing… and by the way the dinner is perfect" Alex smiled at her.**

"**Oh ****shut ****up****! ****You****'****re ****just ****very ****close****…**** I****…**** I ****don****'****t ****know****, ****today ****she ****asked ****me ****do ****I ****know ****where ****you ****are****…**** What's the matter with you two? You ****look ****at ****each o****ther a****ll ****the ****time****.****"**

"**It****'****s ****not ****a ****big ****deal ****Iz****.**** We've just get to know each other well and I can really tell you that Mer's not right. She said all those things about Addison because she doesn't know her and she's her boyfriend's ex-life. And why is Addison guilty that Shepherd hasn't told her that he's married."**

"**You know… you're right! Why is always everything spinning around Meredith? And maybe Addison isn't that bad."**

"**Iz ****what****'****s ****the ****matter****? ****Are ****you ****ok****?" ****He ****said ****carefully****.**

"**I ****don****'****t ****know ****any more****, ****Alex****. Everything's just… I don't know what to do.**** Everybody is so happy and I just can't stand them being so freakin' happy all the time. And that's ****horrible… Why I always fall in love not with the right guys?"**

"**I don't think so at least I know one not that bad choice."**

**She smiled at him bitterly.**

" **I really don't think that O'Malley's right for you but he's smart… ok he's smart only sometimes but the point is that only someone who's very very very stupid will not choose to be with you."**

**Izzie ****hugged ****him ****and ****felt ****like ****she ****can ****always ****rely ****on ****him****. He was always looking for the best in people he was not interested in their past but he showed that only when they were alone. Like he was ashamed of himself but why?**

"**Let's go there 'cause we're here suspiciously long." He said.**

"**Men! Why they always have to say something inappropriate in moments like this?"**

**When they went back into living-room Addison give Alex a look like she wanted to leave. He just whispered to her that they should stay.**

**The dinner turned to be very nice. After it went after 12 o'clock**** Christina, Burke and Addison prepared to leave. Alex told her to wait him in front of the house and than pretended like he's saying goodbye. **

**After****they left Alex told Izzie and Meredith that he's very tired and only wanted to sleep. He went in his room and opened the window and started getting down. He was going to fall but somehow he jumped in the garden. Addison was waiting for him on the other side of the road. **

**She looked him with**** surprise.**

"**I've just got down from the third floor" He praised****.**

"**Really? I thought that the house have only two floors." She smiled.**

"**Ok, I draw it mild" And looked his hand that he have hurt.**

"**Are you ok?" She asked him concurred and caught his hand. In the moment they've touched like hot wave pass over him then to her and back. Addison let him. **

"**Don't worry I'm fine." Alex said after a few moments. He was still feeling the thrill but he didn't want to show it with nothing. "I did this many times in high school. Even from the third floor" He smiled.**

**Right ****now ****I****'****m ****feeling ****like ****I****'****m ****in ****high****s chool****. ****She ta****ught.**

"**Where have you parked your car."**

"**In ****front of the hospital."**

"**This is not v****ery near you want us get a taxi?"**

"**Us?"**

"**Us,**** I can't let you alone… ok I'm sorry, or maybe you could get a taxi."**

"**I prefer to walk."**

"**So I'll go with you."**

"**You don't have to do this****, Alex."**

"**I know. But it's too late and this neighborhood is not safe. I'll go with you. Come on."**

**The first minutes they didn't talk much. Addison thought how nice is Alex and suddenly she realized that he was the first that was paying so much attention of her****. When she was married to Derek they had so much work they didn't have time for each other. But now she was working exactly that much like then but she had time for seeing Alex… even more that she should let herself when they work. How deep their "friendship" started to become?**

**Alex was thinking of Izzie and that he was lying her about Addison and him… But was that a lie?**** What was their real relationship. In the same moment he realized that he's starting to… No! He wasn't falling in love with her. Not so fast, not with her, not with her now!**

**Maybe if they both known that they were thinking about the same things they probably were going to speak about that. But this information is known only by me… and you – the readers… **

"**How did your day goes?" Addison asked first.**

"**It was fine, a little hard but fine. How was your sad day?"**

"**Why have you decided that it's been so sad?"**

"**Ok… let's think. Maybe 'cause everybody who is not seeing my bright smile at least a couple of times is feeling desperate.**

"**Oh, right! So your bright smile this is the thing that is so wonderful in you" She said with irony. **

"**Th****at's why I'm so charming" And he smooth over his hair which was actually very messy.**

**They reach****ed to the hospital.**

"**Get on I'll ride you back to Meredith's house."**

"**No you get on and I'll drive you home."**

**Alex taught that she's going to said "no" and start saying that she can deal that herself. But she just gave him the keys. **

"**I didn't think that you'll agree so fast." He admitted. **

"**I've already understood that there's no use to argue with you."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Don't worry I'm the same."**

"**Maybe i****t's because of the signs or the babies… but I think the reason is that we both know Shepherd."**

**They laugh****ed a very long time.**

"**There's nothing funny in**** that" Addison said and continued laughing.**

"**Did you ever get bad note**** in school?"**

"**Is this a joke or you're really asking me?"**

"**Yes.**** You look like you haven't got even one."**

"**Oh ya? I was veeeeeery bad in history and about the ****bad notes, only once I was at Spanish class."**

"**And why?"**

"**I've**** said one stupid thing."**

**In the car wa****s completely silent. Alex was wondering how he could ask his question more delicate and Addison was waiting for him to do it. **

"**Ok. I can't. I just can't. What have you said?"**

"**It was nothing interesting I had to describe**** one school-mate and the teacher asked me to read it. And I had to say ****,Ella tiene los ojos marrones y pelo rizado y largo…" That she have a long curly hair and brown eyes… But when I started I made up one rhyme****"****Ella tiene un ojo rojo y es poca loca"**** Which means that she have one red eye and she's crazy."**

**Alex laughed. **

"**It's not funny, it was true…"**

"**About the eye?..."**

"**No! Of course****. She was acting like an idiot."**

**Her phone rang. **

"**I don't want to talk with you Derek!" She start****ed whispering to herself and hung up the phone.**

"**I am sorry that I'm asking but why ****you don't want to talk with him. Maybe you two can fix everything. I know it's out of my business." He said carefully. **

"**No Alex, I really want to tell you but please not today! You can ask me after two days or one month… I don't care when but just not today."**

**It seems like Derek's call upset her and her good mood flowed away.**** He was feeling guilty that he even asked her, the intern tried to change the subject but something in Addison was off. She didn't even hear what he was talking. When they reached her hotel Alex said "Good night" and went home.**

_End of this chapter. The next is my favorite one! _

_The original title was Bad day by Daniel Powter but when I was translating it I was listening to one very beautiful song and I've decided to change the title to E'Delicato by Zucchero. _

_So please download the song from somewhere or watch the clip on Youtube. You have to hear it! You'll understand what is going to happen in the chapter from the song, I promise. It's in Italian but everything comes from the music! I don't know Italian too but I'll find someone who knows and I'll write the lyrics in English tomorrow. Thank you for the comments ___


	6. E'Delicato

E'Delicato - Zucchero

Solo io Posso trovarti  
Solo io E inginocchiarmi  
Solo io innalzarti  
Mio sole mi senti  
Solo io Da quante lune  
Solo io Ti aggiusto il cuore  
Solo io Io sono un'ombra  
E tu, e tu sei il sole

Cosi' mi manchi

E grido forte  
Da in mezzo al mondo  
Mio sole rispondi  
Questo cuore  
Sparpagliato  
E' delicato  
E tutto qua

**The next day went normal for b****oth of them. Addison and Alex did operate on their patients and everything was perfect but he noticed the difference from the other night.**

**When their shift**** ended Alex tried to find her but everybody told him that she has already left. He went out of the hospital. The snow was just beginning to fall. He saw Addison who was sitting on one bench. She didn't noticed him before he sat next to her.**

"**Hey." She scared a bit. Alex stood silent for a short time.**

"**Let's go for a walk."**

**She nodded. Addison continued not to look at him.**** After more quiet minutes Alex couldn't stand it anymore.**

"**Please tell me what is it?" He asked her****. **

**They were going to the park with the lake and the snow was continuing to rain.**

**Alex was really starting to worry about her. First he blamed himself but now he was just feeling that everything is connected with Derek. This was making him angry and full with doubts. What the hell he has done to her?**

**He suddenly stopped and caught her hands.**

"**Please Addie!"**

"**I am fine Alex, really. You have nothing to…"**

"**Yes I have. Is it about him?"**

**She didn't know if she wanted him to know the truth. Even if she wanted to she couldn't do it. Alex was still looking at her and ****holding her hands.**

"**He's only one of the reasons." She started. **

**The lake was right in front of them**** and the full moon was reflecting of the water and lighted up the alley.**

"**Today is anniversary of our wedding and… like… I know that it's not normal but…"**

**He saw that she was crashing.**

"**Come here." He said softly and hugged her. She felt the same comfort as always.**

"**It's normal to love him. When you live with someone for suc****h a long time you get used to him. Just… please…" there was a long pause. She was crying. "I don't know him well but I know that he doesn't deserve you.**

**Unexpectedly ****she pulled off his arms but than she got closer again and kissed him. Alex responded to her kiss.**

**She didn't know what made her doing it. Maybe the reason was that he reminded her that she ****doesn't belong to Derek anymore, that this was not the end of her life and… and that maybe there's someone who could love her again. She didn't remember feeling like this for a long time. Like the world didn't exist for her, like the time has stopped for this kiss… only, solely for it. **

**Suddenly they realized what were they doing and how this kiss changes so ****many things. The snow was still falling, everything was white and beautiful… like a dream… fascinating, unreal… No! She should stop she had to think about the consequences. The wind was forming snow whirlwind around them. She was trying to pull off but she just wanted the clock to stop and to stay under the snow with him forever without thinking of anything, about the consequences, the circumstances… happy, putting all their feelings in a few seconds…**

**She gasped ****for air and pulled off first. Than she fully realized what have happened and got scared. **

"**Good night" ****She whispered quickly and left him alone at the shore. Alex watched her getting away and after a few minutes he left too. **

**Addison ****couldn****'****t ****fall a sleep. Everything in her head was spinning so fast. She was feeling Alex beside her… but suddenly it turned out that she was dreaming.**

**Alex toss****ed and turned in his bed thinking of her. He wanted to know if she's ok.**

**After Addie gave up trying to sleep she decided to send him a message. After she wrote it she remembered that she didn't have his phone number. She got angry than upset. She didn't want to send him a pager message, probably he was sleeping now. She wanted to hear his voice or at least to read a couple of lines that he has wrote. In the same moment she received a message on her pager: "My number is 0889573366"**

**You like it? It's a little**** short but this moment is big enough I think :P This chapter is one of my favorites! I couldn't find the translated version of E'Delicato but I'll ask my mom and I'll post it with the next chapter. I'll update soon, I promise. Thanks for the comments.**

**Marty**


	7. SOS

Chapter 7

**S.O.S. – Abba**

_So when youre near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. o. s.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When youre gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?_

You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood

**She was surprised. Alex was absolutely reading her mind. She decided not to call him but to write. **

**"Hi. You're not sleeping?"**

**She knew that this**** wasn't very smart but she didn't know what else she could write.**

"**Yeah, I'm writing so I'm awake :) ****I'm sorry if I am waking you." Was the answer.**

"**No problem, I'm not sleeping too. Listen, I am sorry about…" She started but received a new message before she could send this.**

"**Please, don't start apologizing, you're not guilty about anything." She waited to see the next one.**

"**How are you? Why are you not sleeping?" It was obvious how much he cared even in the short lines. **

"**I think."**

"**Well, don't. I've already gave up thinking. We'll talk tomorrow morning. But please don't say , good night" first I want to know that you're O.K."**

"**Yes, I'm fine, really. And sorry about that "good night" (blush)"**

"**You have no reason to be sorry Dr Montgomery. And now go to sleep it's really not pleasant for me to see my colleagues tired and not adequate, it demotivate?? my good intentions of saving lifes."**

"**I am your boss."**

"**But not outside the hospital, Add :)**** Good night."**

"**Good night."**

**Maybe if Alex was around her now she was going to kiss him again. This time he reminded her that her life was not just work and patients. After a couple of ****minutes she was already asleep. **

**The first thing that Alex did on the next morning was to search for her. But in the meantime he met Shepard who told him to prepare for surgery. Addie went to work earlier. She wanted to make up for paperwork and she was surprised that Alex was not there. When she walked in her office two paramedics called her and she had to do an emergency c-section.**

**After both of the surgeries were done they've decided to find each other and go to lunch together. At the same time they walked on the both staircases. Alex saw her and waved. She responded but suddenly stopped looking at the entrance of the hospital. Her face went a little bit white. He was already standing next to her.**

"**Hi, I was looking for you all day. I had to work with Shepard and… What are you looking at? Are you all right?"**

"**I can't believe that!" Addie said still looking at the door.**

"**What?"**

"…**Mark…" In the same moment the man (whose name was obviously Mark) saw her.**

"**So you called him, don't you." Said Derek who was behind them.**

"**I am so happy to see all of you again." He tried to hug Addison who just moved a step back. Alex didn't like him at the first time he saw him.**

"**How are you?"**

"**Why are you asking me?"**

"**I am asking both of you."**

"**I have nothing to tell you."**

"**Come on, Derek. You've been my best friend." Derek laughed and Addison was still refusing to believe that this is real.**

"**Why don't you two talk. I am sure that you have so many things to tell…"**

"**Stop it, Derek." Addison cut him off.**

"**Maybe he's right, Addie." She just leant on the perception desk.**

"**How about meeting tonight in some bar here?"**

"**I wo****nder why I'm even here."**

"**Come on, Derek. Addie?" Mark looked at her.**

"**I… I have patients."**

"**Mark traveled all the way from New York and you…"**

"**Derek why don't you go?**** I told you I have patients."**

"**So we'll leave it for tomorrow."**

"**We have patients tomorrow too." Alex broke in to. He was still standing next to her. He noticed that the situation was becoming nervous.**

**Addison smiled at herself. Alex was trying to protect her but she knew that very soon he'll be cut off of some stupid remark of her ex-boyfriend or her ex-husband.**

"**Wow, Karev, you're well trained. You really have good interns, Addie. You have to be thankful to him."**

"**I don't think that someone have to train you to tell the true." Alex got angry.**

"**Yeah, and the big difference is that the people who I'm working with are my friends, only friends…"**

"**After all this you have no right… Karev, please this is out of your business."**

"**You're right" Responded Alex. Addison gave him a desperate look but he winked at her and walked away. **

"**Addison you have no right to talk about that. I am not messing up with your job so do not mess up with mine. And all this in front of an intern, not intern but Karev. He lives in Meredith's house and for example today he's on my service. Don't ruin his career. Don't mess him in your personal relationships." Derek said calmly. And she knew that he's right. Not for the rest of the things but for Alex. Maybe for a moment she had forgot that he's still an intern. She was feeling him so close and he liked that he was involved in lying for her. But after all he was studying in this hospital. He was studying from Derek too.**

"**And Mark, yes. After you slept with my wife I came here and I met Meredith." Derek continued. , And what are we doing now after you're here because Addie called you."**

"**She didn't. I'm here about… other things."**

"**Why?"**

**She just wanted to escape. She didn't want to hear Mark's explanations nor Derek's answers. What was going to do Alex to save her? I****n this moment her pager rang. And she received a message.**

"**I'll never let you down. The Elevator…"**

**After Alex had**** walked away he hid along one column and eavesdropped the conversation. When he saw that there was no way out for her he walked to the elevator and send her the message.**

**Addison was waiting just for this moment. She turned around and left. **

"**Addie, where are you going?" Mark asked.**

"**You know patients. Bye."**

**And Derek add****ed.**

"**Tonight 21:00 at Joe's bar. No excuses."**

**She walked in****to the elevator. Alex was waiting for her inside. After the door closed she said calmly to him.**

"**Thanks. You've saved me!"**

**Ok. This is it. I'll update soon. Hope you enjoy the titles. I in love with the songs ;) Thanx 4 the comments :)**


	8. A Girl Like You

"No problem

A Girl Like You – Edwyn Collins

_I've never known a girl like you before  
__Never, never, never, never  
__Never known a girl like you before  
__This old town's changed so much  
__Don't feel like I belong  
__Too many protest singers  
__Not enough protest songs  
__And now you've come along  
__Yes you've come along  
__And I've never met a girl like you before_

"No problem. You're welcome if you need saving again. Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly.

"Probably who's Mark."

"No. I… I think that I know who he is…"

"Of course everyone knows. How could I forget it?" She said with bitter in her voice.

"You want to go get something to eat?" He proposed.

"No. If I go there everybody will be staring at me…"

The elevator was just going to stop on the third floor when Alex pushed the emergency button. He just knew that this was what she wanted.

Addison leant on one of the walls and started to think about everything.

Why did Mark had to come here right now? When everything was starting to get better, when she opening a new page and was already erased the last words on the old one.

Alex was waiting her without saying anything. He was feeling her. Like he knew what to speak, to do… like he had knew her all her life, like he knew all her habits.

"Tonight I have to go with both of them at Joe's. What I'm going to say?"

He didn't know what to say. What kind of people were Derek and Mark. What was the point of not letting her do whatever she wanted to. Why did Derek have married her? Maybe because of the same fire that was always in her eyes and that wasn't letting Alex look away from her.

This confidence and elegance that was obvious even when she was sleeping. He wondered if her trustfulness was hurting her mostly.

"What I'm going to do? Please, Alex tell me!" she said nervously.

"We're in the elevator now…" He started.

"I know that! But what I'm going to do when I walk out? What I'm going to do tonight?"

"After we walk out we'll go back to work if you don't want to have lunch and after that we'll operate on our patients…"

"Ok but the point is that…"She cut him off.

"Ok let me think for a moment! … Why Mark's here?"

Maybe that was the hardest question. Mark was in Seattle because of her and she knew that. But what she was supposed to say to Alex? Maybe she was going to… to hurt him.

"In my opinion he just want to make clear our… our relations." She said a little uncertainly.

"And why Shepard is going with you? In fact it's clear why… why he's talking to Mark? I thought that they are not friends anymore?" He asked Addison carefully.

"Yes but…"

"Yes but why he's doing that? Maybe he forgotten everything? Or he didn't know what to do? Or he is just trying to make you feel bad…"

Addison didn't say a word.

"Do you have feelings for Mark?" he asked seriously.

"Alex, I don't think that this is…"

"You want help you so you have to answer to me."

"OK I don't know actually. In the past yes but now I don't think so. After all of this no I don't have feeling for him."

Alex felt relief. He wanted to hear this.

"Alex, I don't thing that we should to this…"

"You don't know what to do and I'm helping you. You'll just going to go there and you'll tell Shepard to stop messing in your life. After that you'll tell Mark that you don't have feelings for him so he could just… If you think that this is right… In fact this is out of my business you know."

Addison felt the jealous in his voice. He didn't care about her past but for the future. Maybe he was the only one who was not commenting her and didn't believed to all the gossips at the hospital.

It's not true! It is your business! And you're right about everything! Only you can give me what I need now. Because you're the new beginning! – She didn't say that of course she just thought it.

"Thanks. You're helping me a lot." She smiled.

"So let's go eat!" Alex pushed the emergency button again.

They went to get food from the cafeteria and sat on table.

"Alex, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Whatever do you want I don't care what is it."

"I want you to come with me tonight and… It's really silly but…"

"I'll stay on the bar and if you need saving you'll just going to say that you've forgotten to ask me something, don't worry. I'll get you out of this." He proposed.

The hours had gone quickly. The time was 20:30. Alex decided to find her. He went to the supply room.

"This is hell! I don't know what to put on! I don't have time to go home." She started nervously.

"You look great!" He said softly and caught her hand. "You're perfect just the way you're now."

Addison smiled at him. She was wearing a green chemise and black trousers. Her red hair was falling down to small curls.

"What I was going to do without you Karev?"

"I don't know Dr Montgomery." He said affectedly and made her laugh.

"Are we going now? Are you ready to go?" He asked her carefully as always.

"Of course! Come on!" Addison responded with a smile on her face.

_Hi! What's up? Have you watched the new Grey's promo? OMG I am gonna die if Derek is dead! Well it seems like he is dead but I can't believe it! I can't wait, really I can't wait until Friday (here is Friday because of the different hours and I wake up every Friday at 4 o'clock it the morning to watch it on ABC) I'll publish the next chapter after a few days 'cause I have to do my Spanish project first, sorry__. T__hanks for the comments, hope you enjoy it!_

_Martyyy_


	9. 9

10 chapter=9chapter


	10. Jealousy

Jealousy

"It's not such a big deal. I'll talk about normal things and this is it! It is not my obligation to do it. I am going to enjoy my free evening. And if I get angry than I'll go to you…"

Alex laughed.

"Hey, what is so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"Come on! Say it, I'm freaking out right now!"

"I just thought that you're like fighter before an important match."

She looked at him with disbelieve.

"No! I didn't mean that… maybe a sumo fighter is better…" He said while he was looking at her like he wanted to imagine what fighter she was.

"Alex!" She started laughing then saw Derek.

"Oh hi, Derek! Is Mark here already?"

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing" Alex and Addison said at the same time.

"And what is he doing here?" Derek asked.

"I'm her manager. Alex Karev, nice to meet you." Alex introduced himself.

Addison started laughing even more at Derek's expression.

"Ok Alex, see you later"

"Bye, Dr. Montgomery" He said smiling.

"Come on, Derek." She said to him.

They went to one table in the corner when Mark came up.

"So what are we talking about?" Addison asked.

"How are you? I thought that you won't show up." Mark said.

"Why not? It's like the old times." She answered.

"Only a little bit different." Derek cut her off.

***

While they were talking Alex sat on the bar next to Izzie.

,,Hey, Iz!"

"Oh, Alex, hi. I'm glad that you're here I was just wondering what to do."

"How are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I heard that you've lost a patient today, I'm sorry."

"Ya. Me too."

"You can tell me everything. You know that, right?"

"I know"

Alex felt guilty that the last two weeks he was obsessed for Addison. Izzie needed his help, she was like starting her life from the beginning. She needed to talk with somebody about Denny but she wasn't ready. She just needed a friend and Alex was letting her down.

"Do you want to talk about something now?" He asked her softly.

"No." She said confidently and ordered another drink.

"You can't wash memories with alcohol, you know? You can just talk to me." He tried to guess what she was thinking about. Izzie was staring at one glass and was pretending that she's not listening.

"Try to think about the good things…"

"Alex, stop! Good things? Are you kidding? There are no good things. We're trying to save sick people and we can't. What's the point?"

"That's not true you know that. Everyone wants to save somebody else and we're doing it, it's our job, it's our decision. If for all of us this was a dream from the time when we were children there will be no sense at all. But you're doing it and there are days that you can save a life and others that you just can't and it's not your fault. Don't worry. When you're ready I want to be the first person that you'll talk to."

"Thank you. What I was going to do without you?"

"Every one asks that." Alex smiled. He hugged her only for a few moments that pulled quickly like he remembered something.

***

At this time Addison was talking with the two men.

"How are you Mark? I haven't heard from in a long time." she said.

"Well, everything was the same at the hospital… but of course different without you two." He started.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Derek interrupted.

"Yes I've met one girl…"

"So you don't. It seems that way because you're here. Why are you here?" Addison's ex-husband asked.

"Derek, please." She said.

"It's clear that Mark's here for you."

"Perfect! You've got to the point! He's here for me not for you." She said with an irony in her voice. Mark was smiling absolutely isolated from the conversation. "So just stop acting like a baby and let him talk."

"I'm here for both of you. But this is not the only reason actually… I'm going to start work at the hospital."

"What… what are you going to do?" Addison asked refusing to believe.

"Perfect, Addie! You've got to the point!" Derek said imitating her.

"You said that I am forgetting 11 years of marriage quickly. What about you? You want to make my life miserable just because you can't fix yours. I'm tired of all this. We three need to talk, you were hiding all that time. It's just talking… if nobody's speaking than how could we understand what to do. It's not fair to our selves. Can't you understand it? Everybody has changed. I want you to tell me if you're going to act like idiots or like adults." She said almost everything that she wanted to say and started feeling a lot better. She wanted to do this for a long time. Why Derek was making her hate him.

For the first time she was saying the facts all in all. Like she was sleeping with open eyes, like everything was in fog before. He was trying to make her sorry for divorcing him. He was forgetting his life which was waiting for a change and Meredith who was waiting for him to come home. Derek had to move on. She was doing it. Why can't he do it too? She felt the well-know feeling of tears filling her eyes up. If she get her emotions out of control now the words that she said will made no sense. She was going to start crying. Quick! What was the thing that had saved her the last time… The answer was in front of her eyes. Alex! He had saved her from so much devastating thoughts which maybe were going to catch her in their storm if it wasn't him with his umbrella. She has trusted him so much! Alex was her support, her shelter. When she came in Seattle her intern was laughing at her profession, at her… but now it was different. Her Alex! He'll never let her down! He was her manager, her intern, he knows that Derek doesn't deserve her. While she was thinking about him she remembered their kiss, the feeling of…

"Addie, Addie, I'm sorry! Really! This is the end of this foolishness." Derek said interrupting her thoughts. "I promise you!"

This line was the thing that Addison wanted to hear form so much time but she didn't hear it. She was staring at the bar while Izzie was hugging Alex. NO!!! Alex was hugging her! Something burned her inside. She had never felt it before. Jealousy? But there was no reason…? Of course there was! Her Alex was hugging someone else. It was not even a friendly hug, it was just as passionate as…. Her Alex who was always there for her, he was there for Stevens too! And probably for Grey… he was to everybody. She was jealous of Izzie? Why she was not feeling that every day while she was watching Derek and Meredith holding hands and kissing? What was all this about? What was Alex for her and what the hell she was thinking that is going on between them?

While she was asking questions to herself Derek was apologizing keep saying that he did realize his mistake. Mark was watching her without saying anything and Alex, Alex was thinking about Addison too. He didn't feel Izzie next to him like before. Something was off.

Addison couldn't stand that anymore. She took her car keys and got ready to go. Without saying a word she stood up the chair in front of the surprised look of the two men.

"Doctor Montgomery!" It was Alex.

[Karev, not now! What are you going to say? That you're sorry or something absolutely different. Maybe it's my fault. It's normal for him to see his friends. OK. That's stupid. I'm an adult. I know men, they don't think so much… they don't think at all, about feelings, hints...] She thought.

"Addie." He was already standing next to her.

"What, Alex?" she asked calmly.

"Why are you leaving so early?" He wondered.

"Because…" She was standing next to the door and someone walked in so Alex gently touched her arm so to move a little bit. The hot wave swept over her just like always. She was tired of feeling so much when she was around him, she just couldn't relax. Addison was still feeling only her arm, the place that was Alex's hand before a few seconds. She was wondering if Izzie feels the same. In fact who needed his hugs… who needed him more? Izzie or her?

"Bye" She said and walked outside.

The freezing wind ruffled her hair and made her feel lost. She was just a little part of the space. The wind was still blanking her, crushing in to her, trying to cross over. She closed her eyes.

It was a cold Friday, they were operating on a patient.

"Doctor Montgomery, I think I see bleeding near the liver." Said Alex examining the newborn girl.

"Ok, Karev. Are you sure? You take the mother for a few minutes while I take a look of the baby, right?

After half an hour Alex did the last stitch and the mother was ready for getting out of the OR.

"Dr. Montgomery, how is… "He asked gently.

"There's nothing we can do. The damages of the aorta are too big." She said calmly.

"Addie…" Alex was already standing behind her. He wasn't touching her but she could feel him, his breaths. He hugged her. They stood a lot of time looking at the small girl.

"Look… she even clutched my finger." Addison whispered between tears. "No there's no chance for her" She said like she was reading his mind. Alex hugged her even warmer if that was possible and kissed her hair and…

STOP! She can't make up stories for him. That's too much. It was better not to have expectations, especially after tonight. She was acting like a teenage girl in love who can't express her feelings so decides that it's easier to live in dreams and fantasies and the silly love stories heard from TV or friends were turning into her world.

She was already home. She fell asleep very quickly. Alex surfaced again into her mind.

_Hey people! Merry Christmas! I wish you a Happy New Year and a lot of luck, love and Grey's stories :P ! This is my Christmas gift to you. I'm sorry that it took me ages to translate this chapter but I promise you that from now on I'll publish more often. I have to say that many things had happened to me the last tree months. I've realized that there is no man like my Alex and I've lost hope for a while but now I think that this is one of the reasons to continue making his character even if it doesn't exist. Now I know men better and I'm a lot disappointed but maybe I haven't met the right person. When I write I feel happy and without it the feeling is more like I'm empty. Now I'm changing some of the future chapters because I have a lot more experience. Thank you very much for the comments they can always make me happy!_

_P.S.: I want my cookies! : ) And I have a question for McMuffin, where do I live or where do love lives? I'll answer them both : ) I live in Sofia, Bulgaria and unfortunately I don't know where do love live. : (_


	11. Closer

Closer – Travis

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me  
__And when I need you then I know you will be there with me  
__I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer  
__Lean on me now  
__Lean on me now  
__Closer, closer_

At the same time Mark and Derek were talking.

"She is acting strange. Did you tried to talk to her?" Mark asked. Derek stood silent for a couple of moments thinking about Addison's unexpected leaving. "In my opinion something is bothering her. The way she was looking at this intern… the one we saw in the hospital, I don't know his name…"

Of course! Something was happening between Karev and Addison. He didn't knew how he had missed it. Derek slowly began to connect all the facts. He didn't knew if she wanted the intern near her but all the times that he had seen them together that she seemed comfortable with that. He was going to make Alex to stay out of this. It wasn't his business at all.

***

After Addison left Alex again with this "bye" that he hated so much, he thought of following her to see what's wrong but he decided that leaving her alone with her thoughts was better for now. For the last two weeks they had been inseparable. He said to Izzie that he had to go but she decided to walk home with him. Alex was feeling a bit guilty for being so close with his ex-girlfriend in front Addie.

"Let's talk about you now. Are you still working only with Montgomery?"Izzie asked.

"Please, don't make me talk about that right now."Alex said calmly.

"You two seem to be very close, you are calling her Addison and you don't look upset of working with her."

"Iz, please stop it."

"Is she more than a friend to you?"She asked calmly.

"No. We're just kind of friends."Alex was starting to freak out. He knew that if he had anything with Addison he shouldn't tell the others.

"Ok I believe you but I also have this strange feeling that you have something for her."He tried to interrupt. "No Alex don't talk. I just want you to know that if there is something you can tell me."

"And I assure you there isn't. End of **discussion**."

He wanted to figure out so many things but he didn't knew from where to start. Maybe Addison was just drying her tears by using him. But the bigger part of him believed that she was just so damaged, that she was afraid even of him not to hurt her. But he wouldn't. Never. She had to know that she could rely on him.

"I feel sorry for her. The thing with Shepherd and then this new guy… Sloan… is here and he didn't seems to be out of the picture if you ask me, taking into account this big row they had …"

"Who had a row?"Alex asked trying to look bored instead of worried.

"In fact Shepherd was yelling at Addison."Izzie continued.

"He was yelling."Said Alex like he was organizing the facts.

"They mentioned something about Sloan and the reason he had come in Seattle. It's not a big deal I'm sorry I've mentioned it. I won't talk about this anymore, I promise."

"No. Don't worry. I'm interested, go on."He said with minimum emotion in his voice.

"It seemed that there was something between this guy and Montgomery, Derek said that he'll do something if she tells Sloan to come here. And now obviously she had called him."

"I don't think so but it's not important."Alex said while the questions were killing him inside.

"You should ask her. You are friends maybe you can help her."Izzie smiled. He smiled her back.

Alex thought if it was possible that she had called Sloan. Maybe he wasn't enough for her, maybe Alex was just a toy for her while she was waiting for this Mark to come and save her. He felt angry but the other part of him was insisting in that she need him, love him, want him even if he wasn't a famous surgeon like her previous man. Why does this guy came here when the things were almost perfect? But Alex wasn't going to let him take Addison if Sloan was here for her. First he was going to fight.

Alex stayed awake all night thinking making plans what to do. He was just going to see what was going to happened and if that then he was just going to talk with her. In the meantime he was going to keep her away from the other candidates and eventually become even closer to her. If she was using him… well he didn't wanted to make up a plan about this situation.

In the morning his alarm didn't rang and he went to work a little later. He ran all the way to the hospital and met Addison in the corridor.

"Good morning."Alex said smiling.

"Say good morning to yourself Karev. It's already time for lunch."

"I'm sorry… the alarm…"

"This is your problem, mine is that you've missed the visitation. If that happens again I'll take you off my service. And if you want to quit now you can do it. Surgery starts in 30 minutes. Get dressed… if you don't have another job before that."Addison said with cold voice than turned around and walked away.

Alex went in the locker room and angrily threw his bag in the locker.

_Hey ____ How are you? I haven't written for ages and I'm very sorry because I love to write but this stupid time is just not enough for one half of the things I want to do. But the good news is that now is summer and I promise (this time I really promise) that I'll publish a lot more often. Please post comments I always like to know your opinion about my writes ___

_Best wishes, _

_Marty_


	12. Secret

Secret- Maroon 5

'Where is Karev?' Addison asked five minutes before the surgery.

'I think he has some family problems.' Izzie explained.

' I'm sick of his excuses.'

'Let's begin without him. I'm sure he's going to come.' The intern said.

'No I'll find him. He can't be so irresponsible. ' Addison said while he was pulling of her surgery robe.

Stevens was the last person that was going to tell her what to do. Even if there was something between her and Alex… and where the hell was he!? Probably he was insulted because of what she had told him but he deserved it completely in her opinion.

***

Izzie was really starting to like Addison even if she felt a little unpleasant because Alex was with Montgomory all the time. But why was she so angry? Izzie was sure that Alex had done his boss many favors and now she was mad only because he was late. He had his own life too but he was trying to help her instead of being selfish like everybody else. But in fact Izzie was really starting to like Addison… at least more than before.

***

Alex had no idea what to do. He was waiting in one taxi which was not moving because of the big traffic jam.

'Why are you in a hurry?'The driver asked.

'I really don't want to talk about it. But I'll be really grateful if you can choose a different way where we can I can hurry but the car is going to move too.'

The driver stopped talking. His client seemed to be very nervous.

'That cannot be true.' Alex said **impatiently****.**** 'Are we ever going to make it through this bridge?' He looked at his clock. 'It's 11:30! Everybody is working right now why there are so many people here?'**

'**It is always like this. You've never been here at this time maybe because you are at work right now.' The man suggested.**

'**You're right I have to be at work right now but I'm not. It's an emergency.'**

'**And your boss is ok with this.'**

'**I don't know… Look I don't know what you think of me… and I don't care but just don't share your impressions with me right now. '**

**This guy was looking strange. The taxi driver had to be careful with him. Despite this his ****curiosity**** was stronger than his point of view.**

'**If you tell me where are you going maybe the time will pass faster.' The driver said.**

'**Ok. I'm a doctor and I'm going to Mercy West to see a patient. It's really important.' Alex explained.**

'**Can I ask you why this patient is so important. Is it a friend of yours?' He asked again.**

'**Kind of.'**

**They stood silent for a minute.**

'**And what are you going to do with your boss?'**

'**Ok. I'll call her.' Alex said annoyed. **

**He pressed the first button for fast calling where her number was saved.**

'**Where are you?' She asked him in the moment she picked up the phone.**

'**Hi… I just wanted to say that I won't come. I just can't. I'm sorry.'**

'**That means that you're not going to come to work today? And why?'**

'**Listen, Addie I really want you to understand that…'**

'**I don't want to hear. You've gone too far Karev. Call the Chief I'm not the person you should talk to.' She hung up the phone. **

**Alex had no right to be late for surgery or not to come at work. Maybe she was overreacting because of yesterday but he was starting to feel absolutely free to do whatever he wanted after they became closer.**

*******

**Alex shut his phone very hard.**

'**It didn't went well, huh?" The taxi driver laughed. **

_**Hey **__**Addex fans! What's up? Thanks for reading that. It's a little bit different from the usual chapters but I hope that you like it. I'm going to update tomorrow so… expect interesting facts revealing in the next chapter :P **_

_**In chapter 13 you'll find out:**_

_**Why is Alex going to Mercy West?**_

_**What happened before he left the hospital?**_

_**What is Addison going to do without him? **_

_**Is Alex going to beat the taxi driver :D **_

_**Thanks for reading. Please post comments.**_

_**Marty**_


	13. Be Ok

Be Ok – Ingrid Michaelson

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today  
I just want to feel something today  
I just want to know today, know today, know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok_

2 hours before that

When he went in the locker room Alex's phone rang. It was his cousin Gloria.

'Hey. What's up?'He said.

'Hey Alex. Can you speak to me for a second?'

'For you I can speak anytime'

'I wanted to ask if you could help us if you don't have work to do… You know about Allie's heart problems. It wasn't serious before but now she is having this attacks…'

'What? Heart attacks?'

'Something like that. The doctors don't know what is it yet. But Alex I'm scared I have no idea what to do for helping her and for God's sake she is only 8 years old.'

'Lily, Lily listen to me. Don't worry, I'll be there just tell me in which hospital are you?

'Mercy West.'

'I'll be there in two hours.'

'But if you're at work you don't have to…'

'What kind of doctor am I if I won't help to my only family. Allie's going to be fine. I'll do everything to make sure she is going to be ok.'

'Thanks Alex. You're our only hope. I love you.'

"Love you too. I'll see you soon.'

'Bye.'

After that Alex walked out of the hospital and he didn't even remembered that he was mad at Addison only a minute before. He walked down the street got a taxi and ran into the traffic jam.

***

They were standing at the bridge for over an hour and Alex was starting to feel desperate. He was worried about the attacks because she was too little to have this kind of problems. He used to be very close with his cousin and he has helped a lot for raising Allie but when he started work in the hospital he stopped seeing them do often.

After one more hour the taxi was parking in front of Mercy West Hospital. The last time Alex came here was for Denny's transplantation and now he was having a déjà vu. Without hesitation he walked into the hall and asked for the number of the room. It was a lot more different hospital than Seattle Grace. Every room had huge windows and the probably patient was feeling like in a zoo. He remembered that every surgery room had a gallery full of doctors and that was really disturbing. In few words Alex preferred more privacy in a hospital like this.

He met Gloria in the hall while he was searching for the room.

'Sorry I'm late. How is she? Is there any change?' Alex asked impatiently.

'She is sleeping. I'm so glad to see you.' Gloria hugged him.

'You look beautiful. How are you?' Alex smiled.

'I don't know but Ally seems to be better.'

'What is the doctor's opinion?'He asked.

'They think that there is no need to worry right now but you know that everybody say that. Probably they will discharge her from the hospital after a few days if she's doing well.' Gloria explained.

'That's good I'm going to check on her labs and then I'll talk with her doctors. My personal opinion is that it's going to be better if we can manage to move her in Seattle Grace. I work there and I'll be able to help more… besides Dr. Han is a great cardio surgeon. '

'Are you sure that the moving Is not going to make her condition get worse?'She asked nervously.

'That's why I'm going to see the test results now.' Alex said.

***

Alex loved to help people, that's why he became a doctor and even if he sometimes made the impression of a person who doesn't care, it wasn't true. When Allie's doctor didn't gave Alex her labs after seeing his documents and the name of the hospital where he worked. Alex sat on one bench in front of the hospital and called the Chief.

'Hi Chief, it's Karev.'

'Karev, why are you calling me instead of just coming into my office?'

'Hmm I'm not there I'm in Mercy. Just… let me explain.'

'I'm not stopping you.'

'My cousin's daughter had a heart attack and the problem is that they don't want to let me see her labs.'

'I can talk with someone there.'

'Thank you. Can I insist on transferring her to our hospital?'

'Yes. They don't have a good cardio surgeon after Dr Hann started to work here, you just have to tell me name and years.'

'Allison Collins, 8 years old. Thank you sir…and I'm really sorry that I've missed my shift today I had to be here. I promise I'll take some extra hours in the emergency. '

Gloria came out of the hospital and sat beside Alex while he was still talking on the phone.

'Don't worry about that.' The Chief said.

'And sir… one more thing, can you tell Addison that I'm sorry for not telling her that I have to leave as you know I'm on her service.'

'I'll talk with someone in Mercy but I think that you should tell this to Dr. Montgomery yourself.'

'Okay thank you very much.' Alex hung up the phone.

'Is there any problem? How is she?' He asked Gloria.

'No I just went on a walk.' She explained.

'They don't want to give me the results of the test but don't worry I'll manage to get them.'

'I need to talk about something else… Do you have a girlfriend?'She asked smiling.

'No, yes, kind of.'

'I understand.' :D 'And who's Addison?'

Did he said Addison to the Chief? He was honestly very stupid. The Chief was really surprised and Alex could tell it from the strange 'Dr Montgomery ' that he said at the end of the talk. But now he had to worry about more important things…

***

After an hour one nurse came to give Alex Allie's labs. After reading them he went into the hospital room.

'Is she still sleeping?'He whispered.

Gloria nodded.

Alex sat on one chair beside the bad and smiled when he saw the little girl.

'How is she?'Her mother asked.

'She is better now but we have to be careful with her.'

'Is she strong enough to move her in to the other hospital?'

'Yes, she is. But it's your decision.' Alex said.

'Are you sure she's going to be ok?' Gloria said calmly.

'I am. Do you trust me?'

'Alex, of course…'

'No I'm talking seriously.' He insisted.

'Yes I do.'

Alex stayed for a moment thinking.

'We're going to move her after a few hours.' He said confidently.

***

_Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how the storyline is going : ) I'll try to publish again soon. Please post comments with your opinion it helps me a lot and it makes me translate faster :D In the next chapter you'll find out:_

_Is Addioson missing Alex?_

_What kind of transport is using the prince in the fairytale?_

_If Alex is going to have a fight with someone or he is going to find the taxi driver from the previous chapter :D_

_Marty_


	14. Think of me

Think of me – The phantom of the Opera

_T__hink of me  
__ T__hink of me waking  
__ S__ilent and resigned  
__ I__magine me trying too hard to put you from my mind  
__ T__hink of me please say you'll think of me  
__ W__hatever else you choose to do  
__ T__here will never be a day when  
__ I__ won't think of you_

Addison walked into her hotel room. In the moment she came in she just lay down on the bed and realized that she had nothing to think about except Alex. She took a shower and went to bed again. The thoughts of him were missing her very much. She was wondering if he was thinking about her too. Every night she thought about what kind of person he is and how long will it take to get to know him that well like Alex seemed to know her. Addison didn't understand why in one moment he was the most charming and sweet man in the world and after that he was just acting like… like a man. In fact he was a man… but Addison had used to see him like a very close friend or a good colleague. There was something in him that was attracting her, all this secrets and the fact that they had never talked about his past, family or friends.

Addison was a proud person and sometimes she had problems to talk with people after having an argument with them. And again, of course, Alex was the _exception_, not only for this but for everything. When she remembered the jealousy she felt after seeing him with Izzie she was ready to forget her pride, pretend that nothing has happened and even to apologize first.

The Chief had mentioned that he don't know when Alex is going to come back to Seattle but nothing more. For one day Addison felt first jealous then, anger, denial, resignation and then at the end -worry. And what if he wasn't okay? Or someone important for him was sick? She was so stupid that she had forgotten about everything he had done for her only because of one stupid hug with his friend. The romantic part of Addison's brain was starting to show her pieces of conversations, different moments. When she tried to think exactly of one memory the waves in her mind's sea were washing it like she wasn't able to grab in her hands more than just a few particles of sand. She felt like she was in the middle of reality and dream. Her eyes were closed but she could still see herself and Alex on the coach on the night when the electricity went off. And what had she done then? She called him but now she wasn't going to do it. She started convincing herself. She had to think of a way to repay him for everything but it was _always_ Addison who needed him and now the situation was absolutely the same.

'And what if now he needs me?' She said.

The words sounded very uncertain and stupid fighting with the thick darkness into the room which was stifling her. That was scary. Now she was talking to herself. Finally she gave up.

''Alex where are you? I'm sorry about today. Please write back to make sure that you're ok.''

Addison wrote down the message and fell asleep with the phone still in her hand.

***

'Uncle Alex? Where is my mum?'

'She is going to be here soon.' He said even if he didn't knew where Gloria was. 'Do you want to play a game?'Alex smiled to the little girl.

'What kind of game?'

'Okay… I loved to play with cars when I was at your age.'

'I'm a girl Uncle Alex.' She said a little defended.

' Ok so… dolls?' Alex asked disappointed.

'And what about a nice poker game?' Allie whispered provocative. Alex started laughing.

'You're too small for poker.'

'Fine, it's your choice poker or dolls.' She said bored.

'Okay, let's see how good you are, young lady.'

'Deal the cards Chief.' Allie gave him a wink.

After Allison won three times Alex gave up and went to find her mother. Gloria was sitting alone on one table in the cafeteria.

'Hey.' She said when Alex sat on the chair next to her.

'Once again I promise you that everything is going to be fine.' He said softly.

'And what if she is not stable enough?'Gloria asked while staring in her cup of coffee.

'Please don't think that way.'

'No Alex I can't imagine to lose her, she is everything to me.'

'I know and that's why I want her to have the best doctors who can help her. If there was even a slightest risk of a heart attack during the travelling I wouldn't have insisted in it. We'll find out what is it as soon as we arrive. You'll see.'

In this moment his phone rang but he was too busy to calm Gloria that he didn't looked at his message.

***

Addison went to work early in the morning the next day. There was no answer from Alex and the weather was so hot that she couldn't breathe. The temperatures last week were so low that everybody was with at least two sweaters and now it was like summer outside. Addison tried to find Meredith who was going to be her intern today but she didn't meet her anywhere. After that she took the charts and went on visitation where she saw Meredith and Derek laughing beside one patient room.

'Doctor Gray I think that it's not going to be bad for you if can you join us to the visitation from time to time it's could be useful to see your patients before starting to treat them.' Addison said a little harshly. * When I was a intern I was perfect I couldn't even imagine to be late… but here is the difference I wasn't going out with my boss.* She thought.

'I'm really sorry we were just…'Meredith started.

'Doesn't matter, it's not such a big deal.' Derek said to his girlfriend.

'I don't know if it is a big deal for you but today Dr Gray you're on my service so I don't want you to be late and now you have to go and book an O.R.'

'I'm going. Bye Derek.' He tried to kiss her but Meredith pulled off, it wasn't such a good idea taking into account that Addison was angry.

'You don't have to involve her in our relationship.' Derek said.

'I want to her to be a good doctor it's nothing to do with you. I thought we have agreed on our "relationship" but you're not going to mess up with my job or talk to me like that in front of anybody in this hospital. '

'I'm not doing anything at all. And about Meredith…'

'It seems that we just tolerate different things.' She finished and walked tried to walk out.

'Addison…' He caught her arm.

'I have to go.' She said pulling her hand out of his grip.

'We're not finished with this talk.' Derek said.

'I am.'

***

After spending the whole day with Meredith Addison started really to miss Alex and to want him back. Everything went wrong. The surgeries, the patients schedule. Addison really had tried to like her but she was just not that good in this specialty like Alex or O'Mallie. And Meredith in comparison to Alex was just a student.

_Hi! What can I say… well this is chapter 14. I hope that you like it. I'll be happy to read your opinion. I'll publish more soon : )_

_P.S.: I feel sorry that Derek is acting like this but he is my just my bad character :D_

_In chapter 15 you'll find out :_

_What kind of transport is using the prince in the fairytale?_

_If Alex will finally have a fight with someone :D_

_If the transfer is going to succeed…_


	15. Overcome

Overcome - Better Than Ezra

_I feel strange  
__I feel changed  
__I feel strange  
__Overcome  
__Overcome by you_

The transfer went well and they were in front of Seattle Grace. Allie was stable. Alex went to talk with Dr Han about her condition and then he introduced Gloria to Christina who was Han's intern that day.

'Uncle Alex?" Ally whispered while they were alone in her room.

'Yes sweetie.' He said softly.

'Is this thing dangerous… the thing that makes me feel sick?'

'Don't worry, you'll be ok soon. Just don't think too much about it.'

'But you and mum look worried.' She said sadly.

'Do you feel fine now?' He asked.

'I have a headache.'

Alex kissed her forehead to check her temperature.

'It's normal to be tired after so many tests. Why don't you try to sleep?'

'I don't want to. I'm not tired. Where is mum?'

'She went to talk with the doctor.' Alex tried to calm her down.

'With the doctor?' The little girl asked terrified.

'Please don't tell me that you're afraid of doctors.' Alex said disappointed. 'Come on, I'm a doctor.'

'I know that you're not going to do anything to me that will hurt.' Ally explained. 'Do you know my doctor?'

'Of course I do.' Alex smiled.

'Name?'

'Erica Han.'

'Colour of her hair?'

'Why do you want to know the colour of her hair?'Alex asked.

'Hey, don't ask questions just answer them.'

'Ok blond.'

'Is she scary?' Ally asked worried.

'I'm not answering that one.'

'Why?' Ally asked interested.

'Lets talk about something else… Do you want me to tell you a story?'He asked.

'Ok Uncle Alex but I'm a little old for fairytales.' She said a little disappointed.

'It's not going to be a normal fairytale Al. Let's start. Once upon a time…' He started and lay down on the bed next to Allie. After five minutes she was almost asleep but Alex didn't stop talking.

Addison went across the corridor, saw them and stood at the door's frame. She listened for a while enjoying the way Alex was talking to the little girl. They seemed so happy. Addie felt just how much she had missed him.

Alex saw Addison after a minute and gave her a questioning look. He stood up but Allie wasn't asleep and caught his hand.

'Uncle Alex, please finish the story.'

'Well… this is the end.'

'It's not, the princess have to be saved. '

'What about you finishing the story?'

'But I don't know what happens at the end.'

'You'll make it up and then it'll be your story. Deal?'

'Deal.' She smiled.

'Good night Al.'

'Bye.' Allie said and hugged him.

'Uncle Alex?' Allie called him when he was near the door.

'Mhm.'

'I don't think that the prince had a motorbike.'

'It wasn't just a motorbike it was a Harley Davidson.'

'Ok.' She smiled happily.

'Oook.'

Alex made a gesture to Addison to follow him outside the room.

'What is this all about?'He asked her.

'What…'

'You first yell at me on the phone and then you act like nothing had happened. I didn't do anything.'

'Alex I'm sorry…' She said confused.

'You had no idea where I was or why I wasn't there.'

'I'm sorry if I knew….'

'I'm trying…'He started angrily but then low down his voice. '… to take care of you. I understand that you need me but you don't even want to tell me what this is all about. I want you to understand me. I had nothing else to do in this situation. I don't want you to be angry with me when you're in bad mood because something else. I'm really trying here.' Ales said with a lot of energy, trying to hide hid anger.

'I'm really sorry Alex.' She said because she didn't knew what else she could say.

'Stop saying that you're sorry…' His phone rang. 'Hey Gloria did you talk with him?... Are you sure?... … …Maybe I'll have to… ok I won't… …. … I'll wait for you here… … Hey listen don't panic it's gonna be fine… ok… bye.'

Addison saw him nervous for the first time, he always had a lot of temperament but now he hardly holding his voice.

'Listen, tell me what this is all about, maybe I can help. What's the matter with Allie?'

'I can't explain right now…'

'Please…'

'No Addison I need to get my own life fixed.' Alex tried to say calmly and walked away.

'That's nothing. Nothing happened. You couldn't help him.' She said to herself aloud.

***

He was right to be angry with her. She was selfish. Alex was offended, she wanted to help him but she didn't know what to do. He always had known what to do when she needed help but Addison couldn't find a way to make him let her help.

The whole day she was thinking about him and all the moments they had together. After her shift ended she locked her cabinet and went out on a walk in the same park with the lake where they kissed. All the way to there the thoughts in here mind were spinning unstoppable like a whirlwind. When she reached the same place where they were standing the other day she noticed that something was different. Addison realized that the reflection of the moon on the glassy lake was missing, there were too many clouds not letting it reach the water. She didn't know what to do so she sat on the shore. The water reflected the thoughts back in her mind. And there was obviously no resolution. All that she knew was that if she wanted to stay far from the bottom she had to apologize many times. It wasn't important how long would it take. She wanted him more than anything. She needed him but she wanted him to need her too. She started throwing pebbles in the lake and they made circles around them for a few seconds after sinking. She wasn't going to give up that was for sure. She wasn't going to call him but just be there for him. Tomorrow was the day when she was going to get him back.

_**Hey! How is the summer going : ) I can't wait for the new Grey's and Private Practice episodes. I hope you'll enjoy this part of the story and I would really love to see you comments. The next chapter is one of my favorites and it's worth waiting. I'll publish it this week. **_

_**Regards form Bulgaria, **_

_**Marty **_


	16. Don't write me off

Don't write me off – Hugh Grant

_For years I__'__ve been telling myself the same old story  
That I__'__m happy to live off my so-called former glories  
But you__'__ve given me a reason to take another chance  
Now I need you, despite the fact that you__'__ve killed all my plants_

And though I know, I_'__ve already blown more chances  
Than anyone should ever get  
All I__'__m asking you is don__'__t write me off, just yet_

Alex went back into the room to check on Allie who was still sleeping. He was too angry to stay at one place so he went into the locker room, then to the café and at the end he walked out of the hospital and saw Derek.

'Hey Shepherd!' he said suddenly.

'Karev. What…'

'You'll tell me what. What have you done to her? What did you told her? Are you going to tell me or I'll have to ask the other way…'

'What are you talking about? It's not your business. You don't even know her.'

'I know that I want you out of her life.'

'Really? I don't want you to mess in this too and you have no right to…'

'I have no right to what? You're an idiot! How can you leave her, how can you be such a jerk with her?'

Derek tried to punch him but Alex was quicker. He hit him with a lot of force on the face but Derek caught his shirt.

'What are you doing?!' Addison screamed as she walked through the door.

'Derek let him go!' She ordered. 'Now!' Addie stood between the two of them. Derek watched her for a few seconds and then let him go.

'You shouldn't have done this Karev.' He threatened him. Alex smiled provokingly and tried to walk back into the hospital. She caught his hand.

'Alex…' Addison started.

'Bye.' He said firmly pulling his wrist out of her hand and bypassed them.

'Derek are you okay?' She asked and went closer to him to see if his wound was serious. Alex has split his lip.

'What are you doing?'She whispered to herself. Addison turned around.

'Addie don't go to him. He's dangerous.'

'Don't tell me who is dangerous.'

'You don't know him.'

'Neither do you. He's my friend and he cares about me.'

'Are you in love with him?' Derek asked unbelievingly.

'No, of course I'm not' She lied. 'He's just trying to protect me.'

'From who? From me?'

'Derek… yes, from you.''

'Haha. Addie listen to me, don't mess with him.'

'You have no right to tell me how to live my life and who to be my friend… or boyfriend, Derek!'

'He's lucky that I didn't punch him, because then…'

'Then what? Why didn't you hit him? You said that you are over me and you'll leave me alone but now you're doing it again.' She yelled at him.

'Addison, what's the matter with you?'

At the same time the chief came out.

'What are you doing here? And… wow, Shepherd what happened with your face?'

'Alex Kar…'Derek started.

'I hit him.' Addison said.

'Addie I didn't expected this from you.' The chief said.

'That's not true, she can't hit me like that.' Derek laughed.

'He was trying to tell me what to do and we had a little fight and yeah… he deserved it.' Addison smiled.

'So Addie… good. I'll be careful with I'm saying to you from now on.' The chief smiled back.

'Okay. It's a nice chat but I have to go on round. See you guys.' Addison said and walked back into the hospital enjoying the past few minutes.

'I do have problems with Adele but Derek, you seem seriously injured.' The Chief shared.

'You don't believe that she hit me, right?'

'It's a hard thing to deny but Addie is a strong girl.'

***

Alex went back in Allie's room and sat on her bed. His pulse was fast and he realized that he went out of control out there. He didn't wanted to have nothing to do with Addison anymore. He was totally writing her off. That was it. He had done what he had to do. His phone rang for a 20th time that day. It was Gloria.

'Hey. How are you?'

'Alex don't worry I'll deal with it…'

'No, come here, both of you.'

'I can…'

'You can't. I'll do it. Just come here I'll make him sign if he don't want to do it.'

'Alex you sound weird. Calm down.'

'I'm fine. Just come.'

'Okay we'll be there after 15 minutes. How's Allie?'

'She is fine. She is sleeping now.' Alex looked the bed and saw that Allie had opened her eyes and was listening.

'Thanks God. Okay, bay.'

'Did you spoke to my mommy.'

'Yeah. She'll be here soon… _unfortunately (he thought)… _with your daddy.'

'You look sad Uncle Alex.' She said worried.

'Don't worry about me.' He tried to smile.

'I think you need a hug.' She smiled.

'Yes I definitely do need a hug.'

Allie hugged him and he really felt better. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He loved her so much. She was such a good kid. He knew her from the day when she was 2 days old and he wasn't going to let her dad's refusal to sign the papers for the surgery to influence on Allie's future life.

Addison walked into the room.

'Alex?' He glanced at her. 'Oh, I'm sorry' She said after she realized that she had interrupted them.

He didn't said anything.

'I'm sorry but I really have to speak with you… it's important.'

'I'm busy right now. 'He said without looking at her.

'Uncle Alex, it's okay you can go.' Allie said smiling at Addison.

'No, Al there is no problem I'll stay with you.' Alex looked Addison for the first time. In his eyes there was reproach, anger and even hate and she felt strange. He promised that he'll never hurt her and she knew that herself, but she had hurt him when he needed her. Now his eyes were like razors and it was hurting more than she could imagine, to see him looking at her like that.

A blond curly woman walked into the room and after her a tall man with glasses.

'Hey, Allie, sweetheart, how are you?' The man said and went to the bed while Alex pulled the little girl closer to him.

'I want to talk with you, Kris.' Alex said

'I want to see how is my daughter first.'

'She's fine. …' Alex said.

'Alex…' The other man insisted.

'…or we'll see, it depends on what her father will decide."

'Not in front of her.' Kris warned him. Allie was looking at her father without understanding what is going on.

'You're right.' And Alex pointed the door provokingly.

'Alex.' Gloria said carefully. She looked like she didn't know what to do.

Alex didn't show that he had heard her, he walked outside with Kris.

'Mom?' Allie said frightened. Gloria stood for a second then turned to Addison who was just walking out, trying to pretend that she wasn't there.

'Can you please stay with her?' The woman asked Addie.

'Me? Oh, sure.' She said a little confused.

'Thank you.' Gloria said gratefully and went outside too.

The situation was really awkward. She went near to the girl's bed and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Addie.'

_Hi! 10x for reading : ) I like this chapter and the next one very much and I hope you too. I would love to read your opinion about my story. _

_Regards from Bulgaria, _

_Marty _


	17. Wreck of the day

_**Wreck Of The Da**__**y – Anna Nalick **___

Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view  
Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love

'I'm Allie. Nice to meet you.' She said politely. 'Do you know what is going on?'

'Actually I don't. Adult thing… doesn't seem interesting.

'From where do you know my Uncle?' Allie asked curiously.

'I'm…. his friend.'

'And why didn't he wanted to speak with you?' She asked again.

'We… we had a little fight but it's going to be ok, we're good friends… yeah.' Addison explained.

'And you work here?'

'Yeah.' Addison thought that the little girl was just like her when she was little, always asking questions.

'Are you going to do something to me? Something that will hurt?' Allie asked frightened.

'You thought that I'm here to do more tests? Don't worry, I'm not that kind of doctor.' She smiled.

'Then what kind of doctor are you?'

'I take care about babies.'

'I love babies!' The little girl smiled.

'Me too… can I ask you one question? Can you tell me the story that your Uncle… Alex told you?'Addie tried to get her attention because she was gazing the door nervously.

'Oh, about the Harley Davidson.' The girl laughed. 'There were the both main characters and they were trying to… Hang on! The princess was named Addie, just like you! Yay, you really have to be good friends with my uncle.' Addison was listening to her carefully.

'And what happened next?' The woman asked.

'There was a long description of how beautiful the princess was and I have to admit that it was a little bit boring. And then the prince with the motorbike came and it was a lot more interesting…' She stopped.

'Allie, are you okay?'

Addison caught her hand. She was really hot and then touched Allie's forehead. She had a temperature, a high temperature that wasn't there only before a minute when she shook the little girl's hand when she introduced herself.

'Allie, hey, how do you feel?'

'A little dizzy.'

'Come on lay down. That's right.' Addie caught her patient file.

It was said that she had a simple surgical procedure in New York and now she was at new pill's stopping the arrithmia. One of the side effects was a high temperature. Addison had to get someone here. Quickly.

***

At the moment they walked out Alex caught Kris's shirt and drove him to the wall.

'Why are you trying to do harm to your own child?' Alex yelled at him.

'I'll tell you if you let me go.'

Alex let his shirt but didn't let him move from the wall.

'The surgery is too risky.' Kris said.

'From where do you know? Are you a doctor?'

'I red it on the internet.' Kris explained. 'There is said that the chance of survival is 50%.'

'The information there is not true. It's about adult patients and every person has a different anatomy. Don't you know that?' Alex explained more calmly. 'If you want to hear it from me the chance is more than 85% and the surgery is one of the safest in the cardiology. 'If that was the only reason for Kris not signing the documents it wasn't going to be too hard to convince him.

'Why are you so sure that she's going to be fine?' Kris insisted.

'I'm not sure. Nobody can be. It's our best option.'

'Not yours, our option. We're her parents.'

'But obviously I care about her more then you.' Alex said angrily.

'Prove me that there is a bigger chance.'

'She is a kid her clamps are not so worn out. Her left camera is healthy and it can support the right for a while, she won't have an attack when we do the operation and… I'll be there. Is that enough?'

'You're an intern I don't think that you'll be able to do something but you can at least tell me what are the risks.'

Kris frightened a little bit when he almost saw the glint in Alex's eyes.

'It's not about me, it's about Allie. There is a chance that it can't be operated and if we wait more it can be dangerous too.' Alex said trying to repress his anger.

'And can she be okay without the procedure?'

'No.'

'I want percents.'

'I don't care what do you want!'Alex yelled. 'I'm not going to let you take decisions. I'm telling you sign the papers or…'

'Okay I will.' Kris said annoyed.

***

'Hey, Allie I'll get someone here. Because I'm not your doctor and…'

'No, don't go, everybody went out and I want you to be here, don't leave me alone.' Allie hugged Addison to make her stay.

'Okay, don't worry I'm not going anywhere… hey, don't cry. Why are you crying, Allie?'

Addison knew that she wasn't feeling good not only because of the temperature but all this people and tension were very bad for her. Addison was talking about something to distract her not to listen the voices outside the room. She wetted one towel and place it on the little girl's forehead.

'I don't want to be here. I'm scared. And nobody is telling me what is going on. Please tell me, I want to know what is wrong with me.'

'You'll have to stay here for a while because the doctors need to fix your… heart. And then everything is going to be like before.'

'It's not going to be like before. Uncle Alex is not going to be there. You know he has always been there and now we're not in the same town and I see him once a month. Even if Alex is not exactly my uncle I love him very much.'

'Yeah… me too.' Addison smiled to herself.

'Sometimes I wish he was my father… ' She said,

'How are you now?' Addie asked after a couple of minutes.

'Better.'

'You are still too warm. I'll go get someone and then I promise to you that I'll come back.'

***

'You are going to sign it?'Alex asked with disbelieve.

'Yeah.' Alex let him go. He felt relaxed.

After Kris felt free again he said 'The only thing that I'll sign is a refusal' Alex tried to catch him again but Kris expected it and moved forward.

'I don't want to fight with you.' The intern said calmly.

'She is my daughter Alex not yours.'

'I really don't want to fight.' Alex said for a second time looking down.

'She'll be fine without the operation. She's a healthy girl.'

Gloria was standing silent but when she heard ''I don't want to fight with you for a third time she caught Alex's hand.

'Don't do it. We'll find out another way.'

Alex pretended that he didn't hear her.

'I'll take her with me and she's going to be fine.'

Addison walked into the corridor outside Allie's room.

'I have no other choice then.' Said Alex then hit Kris and his nose blood out. He didn't expect Alex to do it. He caught the man's shirt again and set his back against the wall. 'Are you going to sign or not?' He asked breathing heavily.

Addison who had used with this now and Gloria who didn't knew what to do were standing and watching the whole scene.

'Alex don't do it again.' Addison said trying to come closer to him carefully.

'Addison don't mess it's not your business. And you?' He yelled at Kris who was freaking out. 'Are you going to make this come to an end or I'll have to do this again because believe me I'll win anyway.'

'Let me go.'

'I think I made myself perfectly clear. Are you going to sign or not?'Alex pressed him against the wall harder. For a couple of seconds the two man were watching, trying to show how much they hate each other.

'I'll sign.' Kris saw that was his only option.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Well I don't believe you. Gloria give me the papers, please.' She passed the documents carefully. 'Do it!'Alex ordered to Kris.

'But…"

'Now!'

Kris signed with trembling hands.

He tried to punch him after he let him go but Alex caught his hand.

'I told you that you can't beat me. Now go and tell your daughter that everything is fine except her father is an idiot.'

'Or that her uncle want to kill her.' Alex hit him again in the arm and Kris dropped on the floor.

'Alex! That's enough.' Addison yelled at him than caught his hands because she was afraid of not hitting the man again. 'What are you doing ? Do you want to get fired?' She said quietly that only he can hear her.

'It's not your business.'

'I want it to be mine business and it is.' She looked back to Gloria who was helping Kris to get up. 'Allie has a temperature. I paged Dr Han she'll be here any second.' Addison said.

'Thanks for staying with her.' Gloria said.

'No problem.' Addison smiled than turned back to Alex. ' I want to talk with you.'

'I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU!' '

'You can't stop talking to me forever.' Everybody in the hall were looking at them.

'Fine. Speak to me.' He said angrily,

'Privately.'

Alex gave her a bored looks and went down the hall where the locker rooms were.

***

_That's the end of this chapter. I won't be at home for a week so I'll publish when I come back. Lately ( the past 4 chapters) nobody is leaving comments and this with the writing and then translating in English is a really hard work it takes more than 3 hours per chapter, so I was wondering if you don't like the story anymore or it's something else. I've kind of forgot the feeling of reading all the opinions on what I write. I ask because I need a little support and I'll be grateful if you're more active. Thanks for reading._

_Marty_


	18. Portion for Foxes

Portions for Foxes

_There's blood in my mouth 'cause I've been biting my tongue all week  
I keep on talkin' trash but I never say anything  
And the talkin' leads to touchin'  
and the touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left_

And It's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news

'What do you want?' he asked right after they were in the rest room.

'I don't want anything. Just stop hitting everybody who is on your way. That's not the way.'

'And what is the ''way'' then? It works so it's right.' Alex said angrily.

There was a little pause.

'I can't understand why are you so upset.'

'Like you don't know…' He said with his voice in tune she never had heard before.

'Why did you hit Derek?' She asked calmly.

'I had to finish with him.'

'To finish with him?'

'Isn't this what you wanted?'

'I didn't want anything.'

'I just told him everything that I wanted to and this is the end. From now on…' He was really starting to lose it.

'Please, calm down…'

'I don't care what everybody think.'

'Alex…'

'I don't care anymore.'

'Alex! Calm down.'

'I…'

'Shut up and sit down. Now!' She yelled.

He looked her with anger and sat on the bed behind him.

'Now tell me, what's the problem with Allie?' Addison said gently.

And he told her. All about the documents and that Kris didn't want to sign them. About the divorce and Allie who wasn't let to see her father but they had to have his consent about the surgery and he was doing this on purpose. At the end Alex was so angry that he couldn't continue.

'And now he signed them, right?' She asked after he finished.

'Yes.'

'See, that's good.' Addison was stand up and he was still on the bed. When she felt that he's calm enough she sat beside him and caressed his hand.

'Everything's going to be fine. When is the operation going to be?'

'On Thursday, after two days…. I have to go and see how she's doing.' He stood up.

'Right.' Addison answered still sitting on the bed.

He hesitated for a moment and then went out.

Addison stayed at the room for a couple of minutes and then decided to go back to work.

When Alex was in the middle of the corridor he stopped walking. Turned around and went back into the room. Before she was able to react he was already in front of her looking her with a strange freckle in his eyes.

'Alex, what…'

'Stop talking.' He ordered gently.

Alex pulled her closer and kissed her. It was a long, deep kiss, different than the others before that. He pulled her more close if that was possible and started kissing her neck. The smell of her perfume was driving him crazy. He pulled off her medical coat...

'Beep.' His pager rang.

_Shit! _Alex thought but he already knew it was Gloria and he had to stop doing this even if he wanted her like hell right now.

_No. Not right now, that isn't happening! _Addie thought but didn't let him go immediately. She tried to stop him but he gave her one of his sorry looks and she knew he had to go. But there was a moment for just one more kiss, no?

Alex left the room again and left her in totally different mood than she was five minutes ago.

***

_I know I haven't been posting a long time but I'm directing one opera performance and I was little busy : ) I hope you remember what was the story about :P I hope you enjoy it! I promise I'll publish Chapter 19 soon._

_Regards form Bulgaria, _

_Martí_


	19. I Should tell you

**I should tell you - RENT**

**ROGER  
I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It  
MIMI  
Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet -- To Begin In It  
I Should Tell You**

ROGER  
I Should Tell You

MIMI  
I Should Tell You

MIMI  
I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out  
Just To Get Back In

ROGER  
I'd Forgotten How to Smile  
Until Your Candle Burned My Skin

BOTH  
Who Knows Where  
Who Goes There  
Who Knows  
Here Goes

Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn  
Walking Through Fire Without A Burn  
Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins

So Here We Go  
Now We--

ROGER  
Oh No

MIMI  
I Know

*******

_If she only had a friend in the hospital. All was a total mess right now and she needed to talk to someone. But who? _

_***_

_Alex went as fast as he could in Allie's room. There were Hann and Shepherd. _

'_What's going on?' He asked._

'_Another 150 ml please…' _

'' _Shepherd what are you doing?'Alex almost yelled._

'_She had a really hard attack that lowered the level of oxygen to her brain and she fainted.' The doctor explained._

'_And you want what, to operate?'_

'_I have no other choice'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_I wouldn't take the risk, Karev, If I wasn't sure.'_

'_When are you going to take her into surgery.'' Alex asked more calmly._

'_Immediately.' Derek said and nodded to the nurse to get Allie into the operation room._

_Alex started to dress up one surgery coat._

'_What are you doing, Karev?' Shepherd asked before he left._

'_I'm getting ready for surgery.'_

'_You're not going to be there and you know that.'_

'_Don't…'Alex started._

'_You're her relative, right? You know the rules.'_

'_Yes but…'_

'_Karev, believe me it's not only because of the rules, it's going to be better for everybody if you're not there.'_

_And Derek really thought that. Karev had done many things today but this was for his patient sake and that was the most important thing._

'_Shepherd.' Alex called him while he was walking down the hall to get to the surgery room._

'_Yes.'_

'_I…'_

'_Come on, I don't have time. You want me to do that surgery, don't you?'_

'_Ok. I'm sorry. I really am.' Alex said._

_Derek didn't expected that._

'_I've been married to her eleven years, I think you know that.' He responded._

'_I know.'_

'_And we're divorced but eleven years are eleven years. We're having a hard time now but I would never hurt her. I don't owe you explanation but I just want you to know that instead for hitting me the next time. . I'm sure that you know that I love her.'_

'_Yeah, I love her too.' Alex said._

_Derek looked him in the eye with a little surprise and distrust for a few seconds. _

'_Fine.' Derek finally said._

'_You're cool with that?'_

'_Hm… ya, she's a grown woman she can take care of herself. And now excuse me but I have a surgery to do.'Derek said and started walking._

'_And Shepherd, don't kill my niece!'_

'_I won't.' Derek almost smiled._

_Alex sat on the corridor floor. He said to Shepherd, Derek Shepherd, that he loved Addison, whose name was Addison Shepherd__only a few months ago. And the most strange thing was that he said it to he-Shepherd before to she-Shepherd. Alex decided to go and find her because he was going to get crazy waiting for Allie to get out of surgery._

_He went back into the rest room hoping that she was still there but of course she wasn't. Then he called her. _

_Addison was sitting alone on one table in the cafeteria drinking coffee. When her phone rang she quickly pulled it from her coat pocket and when she saw the name Alex on the display her stomach felt like filling with ants. _

'_Hey, Add.'_

'_Hey, Alex. What happened? How's Allie?'_

'_Not so good. Derek is now operating on her.'_

_Callie came and sat next to Addison listening to what she was saying._

'_Oh. I hope she'll be fine…'_

'_Where are you?' They both asked at the same time. _

'_You go first.' Alex said._

'_At the cafeteria.' She said and Alex could feel her smile and smiled too. 'Do you want me to come? To wait with you?'_

'_No… I mean yes, yes of course but I'll come you stay there.'_

'_Ok.'_

_She hang up the phone._

'_Who was that? Was it him? Who is he? Why did you call me to come?' Callie said quickly and curiously. _

' _You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody… and I would really appreciate it if your reaction isn't too reproachful and…'_

'_Ok. Just say it!'_

_Addison waited a few seconds wandering what to say._

'_I'm dating Alex.'_

'_What? Alex! Karev? Alex Karev?!'_

'_I knew you would react like this. And keep down please.' Addison said looking around to see if anyone heard her._

'_He is your intern!'_

'_I know.' Addie smiled._

'_I'm not sure you do.'_

'_Oh, come on. Callie, be a good friend please.'_

'_Do you love him?'_

'_Listen it's just… I can't explain it. He's so nice and sweet… and he helped me a lot…'_

'_Oh my God, you're in love with him.'_

'_Callie… I…' she started. 'maybe I am.'_

'_Wow! You and Karev. I can't believe it.' Addison gave her a look. 'Ok, I mean I don't actually know him and in fact I always thought that he's really very hot.'_

'_Oh yes, he is.' Addison said and they both started laughing.'_

'_I'm happy for you.' Callie said._

'_Really? You think it's right?' _

'_Of course it is. You're are a woman, he's a man… I mean of course I'm happy you're my firend!'_

'_Thank you Callie. I really needed that.'_

'_You're welcome anytime. I'm glad you told me. _

'_Yeah. Me too. I feel a lot better now.'_

_Addison smiled and for the first time dared to imagine an actual happy future with Alex. But unfortunately soon everything was about to change._

_***_

_Thanks for reading! I would love to see your comments : ) I'll try to write again soon. _

_Regards, _

_Marty_


	20. Enjoy the Silence

Enjoy the silence – Depeche Mode

Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

Alex came after a minute. Everybody in the hospital were eating their lunch and he thought that he would be doing the same thing if it wasn't the fact that he was at the other side now – a patient relative.

'Hey, Alex! Come here.'

'I can't right now, Iz. I'll catch up with you later. Ok?'

'Ok.' Izzie said a little disappointed but smiled to him.

'How is it going?'Addison asked when Alex sat next to her with his back to the table of interns.

'I don't know, the galleries are closed and there is no info anywhere. But that's good… or not. Hah, she is going to be fine.' Alex said more to himself than to her.

There were a couple of seconds in which they were watching each other. If it was a movie maybe there would have been tense music at this moment.

'She is a fighter you know.' He broke the silent and the feeling was like he has changed the subject. 'Once she fall of one tree in the garden on her head. I was babysitting her and I got more scared than she was... But everything was fine. Now I feel the same way.'

'But this time she won't fall because you had already catch her with managing all the things with the surgery.' Addie said trying to find his eyes. 'Hey, it's normal to be nervous. You love her.' She said softly.

Alex nodded and stared at her cup of coffee. She was watching him closely. But was so deeply into him thoughts that he didn't seemed to be there at all.

'Alex… Alex, stop.' He looked at her when he heard his name. 'Don't expect the worst. Really, please.' Addison tried to find his eyes again.

He looked so scared, she didn't expect it. The whole situation was terrible but in the same time very sweet. He had risked his job three times to save his niece. One when he leaved the hospital without saying anything to anyone and then he hit a doctor and a patient's father, he loved her that much.

'And what if she dies?' He cut her thoughts. 'What if the operation on which I insisted is going to kill her?'

'Alex. You're a doctor. Don't talk like a patient. You know that there wasn't any other option.' She said more persistently. 'You know Derek is the best. He'll fix her.' Addison said and put her hand over his on the table.

***

'What are ex- Shepherd and baby boy doing?' Christina asked.

'They work together they probably talk about some patient.' Izzie said.

'You're not a good liar, you know?' Christina said smiling suspiciously.

'They are acting like… they are some kind of friends.' Meredith continued the topic.

'Maybe they are friends, you know. They are spending a lot of time together lately. Right, George?' Izzie said and squeezed George's arm to make him say that he agree.

'Absolutely. Besides that there isn't a single intern in this hospital who is not sleeping with his attending.' He answered and Izzie gave him an angry look.

'I am not dating an attending.' She said.

'Yeah but all patients are reserved for you only.' Christina laughed.

'I really don't care what do you think…'

'And then tell me they are just friends.' Meredith said and pointed to the table where Alex and Addison were sitting at the exact moment when Addison had touch Alex's hand.

'No way. Is this the same Karev who yesterday said that he hate genecology and Motngomery… No, he's just flirting. Nothing more, it's tipical for him.' Christina said.

'I agree but I it seems to me that she is really really into him.' Meredith.

***

Alex squeezed her hand softly but in that moment Addison tried to pull it back. He didn't let her.

'What is it?' He asked almost whispering.

'Your… friends are looking at us.' She said confused.

'Oh, right. I totally forgot. ' Alex responded and let her hand.

She didn't felt good loosing the contact with him but she was the one who first mentioned it so…

Why was he looking at her that way. She wasn't able to stand his look much longer it, the tense was too much and his normally calming hazel eyes now seemed like there was a fire burning in them. She was almost sure that they were thinking about the same thing…

'Come with me.' Alex finally said so quiet that she red on his lips what he said.

'Where?' She said as quietly as him.

'Come on.' Alex said now more loudly.

He stood up and Addison followed him mechanical.

'Come on.' He said one more time and touched her back to make her walk out first. They walked in the hospital and one male nurse asked Addison something but she didn't pay any attention to him.

They walked in the first rest room they found. There they stood face to face still looking at each other very closely. She had full trust in him.

Alex caressed her hair and then her chic. She couldn't take this tense anymore but she knew that nothing depended on her, she felt that now she belonged to him and there was nothing she can do about it.

He got closer and kissed her fast and light.

Now they were standing very closely but without touching each other.

He kissed her once more and this time she responded to his kiss. She wanted him for a longer time but he pulled again.

She was still feeling his breath on her face.

'Alex…'

'Please don't.'

'Alex really…'

'Addie, don't.' He repeated and tried to kiss her again.

She put her hands on his face to build some king of barrier between them.

'Now is not the time.' She hardly said and tried to find his eyes.

She couldn't resist it more. He wasn't thinking clearly right now and maybe he didn't really want that but…

He took her hands of his face softly but this time she was the one who kissed him first. The barrier melted in one second.

Alex now was kissing her more strongly and run his hand trough her back. Addison wanted to get off his shirt but it seemed impossible to stop him of kissing her, she just couldn't do it and she didn't want to…

***

Hi! Thank you very much for reading this. It's the 20 chapter, it's something like an anniversary to me. I hope you like it (: I would love to see your comments. I'll post soon.

Have a nice week,

Marty


End file.
